Searching for Madness
by BulletPr00fL0ve
Summary: Alice no longer remembers her Wonderland, or it ever being real. Secrets have been kept, leaving her clueless. Can her Wonderland friends help fix it before it's too late? Enjoy my morbid version of AIW, it only goes to show how messed up my mind is XD Rated M for future scenes. WARNING: My wonderland is BASED on ALL sexualities! If that bugs you, don't read.
1. It's Just a Short Fall

_Tap, tap, tap is all I hear coming from behind me. I keep my pace up, worried that if I slow that whatever… it is, will catch up to me._

_I turn down the next street, which is just as dark and empty as the last one I was on. I hear a tick, tick, tick coming from behind me as if a watch is counting down the minutes I have left to live. The taps from behind me keep coming, getting faster and faster. I push myself to speed up even though my legs feel like they're going to give out. In front of me, the road ends and turns into a forest. I stop short and just stare at it, wondering if I should even dare to enter. The taps of the feet continue, getting closer and louder, snaps me out of my thoughts as I push my way through the dark forest._

_The forest gets darker and darker as I go farther and farther in. Less and less moonlight seeps through the forest canopy making it harder to see where exactly I was going. The ticking gets louder as do the footsteps. I want to scream but nothing comes out. I quickly change my path, hoping to lose… whatever it is. I look back to see if it was still following me and I'm shocked at the sight._

_The figure looks to be quite skinny but fit, considering how long it's been chasing me. It has raggedy hair that stops around its chin. It looks to be very human, a man from what I can see. But what surprises me most is that on the top of his head, pretty bunny ears stick up. I turn back just in time to see I almost ran into a tree and maneuver around it quickly. _

_What is that thing? Is it just a man wearing bunny ears or…don't even think about it, just keep running. _

_I turn to look back at the figure and see that the figure has slowed to a stop. I flip around, slowly walking backwards to keep a watchful eye on him. My steps are slow and cautious, continuing back as the silhouette of the hybrid creature stays standing in place. Then I feel the earth go from behind me. I manage a scream as I start to fall down a big hole. As gravity takes its place, spinning me slowly as I fall, I look down the hole to see it seems to never end. Another scream escapes. I look back up towards the top and see the man at the top of the hole, looking down at me, with an evil smile placed on his sweet-looking face. _

The whole class was quiet, even my teacher. This couldn't be good… I knew I wasn't the best writer in the world but god, no need to make it so blatantly obvious. I look down at the ground, scurrying back to my seat, completely embarrassed by my failure. Why do I always seem to do this? No one else leaves the class at such a loss of words… The teacher jerks her head and starts clapping, the class following hesitantly after. Someone else took the stand and started to read their paper, but it was drowned out by my thoughts.

What had thrown them off this time? Was it the whole scheme of the scene or just the hybrid creature? Had I not introduced the horror and fear intended for the assignment? That can't be right though, I have the highest marks in class. Maybe it was too traditional? No, no I highly doubt any other student ever has written about a bunny-human chasing them into falling down a hole. Now that I think about it, it sounds so childish, so imaginative that any other college student would've passed up the opportunity to write about a child's nightmare. The bell rings and snaps me out of my thoughts. I slip all my things into my bag quickly, heading for the exit just before hearing my name called. I turn around to see the teacher waving me over. I nervously walk back across the room to her desk, where she sat with all the papers.

"Y-yes?" I ask nervously.

"You didn't turn in your paper for getting graded."

"Oh" I mentally give a sigh of relief and hand it to her. As I turn and head out, she says, "Oh… and Alice… amazing, as always. You never fail to astound me every time." I mumble a thank-you and hurry out of the room and down the hall to the nearest exit, keeping my head low and sticking close to the wall. Please get me out of this place. College is about as bad as high school, but with double the work load.

Finally in the parking lot, I slip into my old pick up truck, maneuvering the key into its other half. The engine roars to life and I start my short drive home. The streets are quiet and empty, but only due to all the kids being in school still. That's the one good thing about college: a better schedule.

My house is dark and quiet, probably due to my mom still being at work. Yes, I know, kind of sad I still live with my mom but hey! No rent. My mom begged me to stay, since she always gets lonely (dad died), and agreed to no rent if I stayed with her for a few more years; which is fine by me. I get lonely too without dad around…

I head inside and upstairs, into my room. My room is pretty plain besides the posters of classic bands on my wall like Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, and Joan Jett. Some people think I'm a little young to like these bands but honestly, classics never grow old.

I drop my bag on the ground and plop into the chair by my desk. That's the one thing that's always messy in my room: the desk. It's cluttered with my laptop, notebooks, and tons of writing utensils. It's probably due to my outbursts of writing. I just get inspiration and can't stop until I've finished it. But lately, most inspiration hasn't been what it use to be. The things I write… are so vivid and realistic; almost like they're memories or even dreams.

I shake my head. Don't be silly Alice, you've always had quite the imagination.

_I look around, catching sight of a strange bird flying by. What an odd place for a bird to be considering I'm surrounded by a thick forest. Where do I go from here? I sigh in frustration due to the lack of direction indicated and head down the first path I see. The trees seem to thin as I make it into a small clearing. It looked like a sort of tea party in session. Two or three tables were put next to each other and covered with an extremely long dirty table cloth to make the length required for the amount of people there, but there seemed to be too many seats open still. Placed atop, was countless tea cups, teapots, plates, etc, all miss-matched. The 'table' was accompanied by tons of mismatched chairs placed around it, some occupied and others not. _

_"Alice! We're so happy you could make it!" Someone purrs into my ear. I gasp as I notice a cat-human creature floating in mid air next to me. He had shaggy teal hair and subtle grey eyes that could pierce any soul. Two cute little gray and teal striped ears twitched atop his head and a swishing tail to match. His grin was extremely wide, showing all of his teeth, including the back ones. It looked so weird, but… cute and fitting on him. His chest was bare but covered in scars. "Sit, sit!" He pulls out the end table and I slip into the seat, taking notice of all the people surrounding the table._

_On my left, was the guy with the bunny ears from my paper. He had pure white, wavy hair and some odd brown-red eyes with cute white ears sticking up on the top of his head. He wore a red vest with a worn-out tank underneath and a black bow-tie hanging around his neck. When he reached across the table to grab a teapot, I noticed his pin-striped skinny jeans. Very strange to see on a guy. He had some silver watch on a chain connected to the belt loop and a gun in his back pocket. He seemed to be wearing… dark red nail polish too? A few seats down from him was yet another rabbit-looking human, with brown hair, all raggedy like the white one, but stop closer around his ears. He had soft brown eyes and brown ears, sticking up funny. On his right ear, part of it looked like it was bitten off. He was wearing a dark grey, off the shoulders long sleeve that cuts off just above the belly button showing 2 swirly tattoos on his hips. A simple black ribbon wrapped around his neck a few times. Was his lip pierced too? Dang these people are strange…_

_On the right of me, a few seats down, was a pretty and petite girl with a very pale long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and little pale brown mouse ears on her head. She was wearing an orange bandeau with some black suspenders holding up her short black school-girl skirt. On her right thigh, she has a garter holding up a dagger. Floating in air a few seats down from her was the cat-hybrid man. My eyes shifted as I saw movement at the far end of the other table._

_There, was a man, looking very tall, dark and well… handsome. He had on a large dark green top hat with a black ribbon tied around it and a 10/6 tag sticking out along with some feathers and jewels. A piece of art if I do say so myself. Under the hat was his blacker than black hair. He was wearing a cream tux shirt unbuttoned and rolled up sleeves with a green ribbon tied loosely around his neck and a dark green vest to match his hat. His hand lifted his tea cup to his lips and I saw him wearing one fingerless glove. His startling green eyes stared across the table and into mine. I turned away and blushed but no one seemed to notice because everyone was busy drinking their tea._

_"SWITCH!" yelled the top-hat man and everyone scooted down a seat, but me and the hated-man._

_"Alice you're supposed to move down a seat" said the mouse-girl._

_"Oh… right… Sorry…" I get up and quickly move down to the next seat, slightly embarrassed by my lack of common knowledge. I was now one seat closer to the hatted man, which only made me more nervous. I took a sip of the tea, which tasted sweet like cherries just before the hated man once again yelled "SWITCH!"_

_Everyone moved down yet another seat, this time me included. I would keep taking a sip and moving down seats. I was having fun, even though this seemed like child's play, but I couldn't help but to smile and go along with it. _

_Finally, I had reached the seat next to the hatted man. He looked down at me and smiled, "Hello Alice" he said in a deep, soothing voice._

"Alice, get your ass out of bed! We have class in 20 minutes!" someone yells at me as they slam their hand on my desk, "I know you were up all night writing but I think we both know your mom would be fucking pissed if you didn't succeed high marks in writing!" I groan in reply, "ALICE! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET A BUCKET OF WATER!" my eyes burst open.

I glare at the man in front of me, "You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"Oh I would. You know I would." He threatens.

"Alright, alright I'm moving." I groan as I get up and scramble around my room for clothes and such, "Go make me breakfast bitch." I growl at him as I tug my shirt off.

"Oh gee, I don't know. I like the show I'm getting right now." I look behind me to see his eyes racking over my body ever so slowly.

"Charles you pervert! Out! Food now!" I shove him out of my room and lock the door.

"Not like I haven't seen it before!" He teases as he heads downstairs. I start closing the journal I had been writing in, but notice it empty. I swear I had written it all down… Or was it just a dream? I sigh and finish getting dressed and grab my bag, heading down the stairs to the kitchen. He had just finished making my pop-tarts and wrapped them up in a napkin, handing them to me. From there, we head to his car and speed our way to the campus.

"We better not be late of I'll so have your ass for it." He grumbles under his breath as he parks the car.

"We aren't, we aren't, you just like being super early every fucking day." I snort as I get out of the car. We hurry through the halls and make it into class just as the bell rings. Taking our seats, I began to think about that tea party.

Was that all a dream? I seem to be having them a lot lately. My mom says that dad would always tell mom of my exotic dreams that I had when I was much younger. But now, he's sadly dead. Anyways, my dreams went away after he died. Just a few days ago, they started up again. I have no clue why, I haven't had one for 9 years until now. I don't exactly remember anything about them, all I do remember were the characters were very unrealistic and bizarre and the place had a name, but it's slipped my tongue.

All those…. Things were so realistic looking. The white haired bunny-man, the brown haired mouse-girl, the brown haired bunny-man, the cat-guy with the huge grin, and the sexy-hatted man…

The sexy hatted man… with the black hair and the green eyes and the big top hat. Why oh why must I curse myself with these thoughts. I'm ogling a fucking dream boy I had. DREAM BOY! I mean seriously? Come on Alice, get a hold of yourself. I shake my head as I try to focus on what the teacher is saying.

"Today you will be writing…" The whole class groans, but me. I don't see why everyone is so annoyed by writing. It's a way to express yourself in a world of reality where not all things always seem possible. But when you're writing, it can be out of this world. "…about an exotic character or creature. Be very descriptive, that's what you're getting graded on." She gives me a knowing look before turning away.

Oh what to write, what to write… The endless possibilities that come from my one silly dream world. I pick up my pencil and start scrawling across the paper quickly as the words just come to me.

_I walked down the dirt path slowly, taking in the aura of the whole place. The purple mushrooms, singing flowers, candy trees… I stopped when I see movement high up in one of the trees._

_"Why hello my Aliceee, It's a wonder to see you here today." The voice purrs as I look up to see a man lying on a thick branch, looking down at me. The man floats down gracefully and stands in front of me, where I can get a clear view of him. _

_He is very scrawny as if not fed properly but towers at least a foot over me, making me look up at the sky just to see his face. He had shaggy teal hair, which sounds very…odd but worked perfectly for him. Next, I saw his eyes. Those gorgeous subtle grey eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul. I shuddered and looked down, not able to bear the intensity. His chest was bare and covered in more scars than one could count. He was wearing some bright, teal skinny jeans that seemed to have had better days. What is this guy and teal?! He had on a checkered belt and no shoes. In the background I saw something move. HE HAS A TAIL! And what do you know, it was gray and teal striped. I look back up at his face taking notice of the teal and gray striped ears sitting atop his head. A human-cat? A cat-human? What world have just fallen into?_

_I backed away from him slowly, suddenly scared of the fact that he was not normal. I stumbled but got up quickly and ran away from the strange… thing._

_"No! Alice! Wait!" The thing called after me but I didn't look back._

I get up and turn my paper in as the bell rings. Outside the classroom, Charles is waiting for me, "Hey Alice, I can't take you home today I have work. Can you walk?" he smiles sheepishly, having just realized his mistake only minutes before. I smack him upside the head.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me? I could've driven myself!" I hear him groan, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry Alice! I forgot!" He whines, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Well go on! I have a long walk ahead of me." He smiles and mutters a thanks, kissing my forehead and hurrying out. I sigh, the nerve of him…

I head out the school and down the street, seeing as how I have a few blocks to walk.

So how does my mind come up with all these bizarre things? I doubt I could… dream up such characters, with so much thought and detail put into each one. Well, I could, but not on the spot like that. It's like I already knew them without even having to think about it. What if it's not dreams and memories, but paranoia or something?

I shake that thought out of my head as I look over to the right of the street and notice a girl leaning casually against the building. She is wearing a bandeau and a cute little school-girl skirt. Her combat boots add height to her, considering how short she looks. I notice her looking at me and smile in return. She has long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She looks a lot like the mouse girl but without the ears and tail. I turned my head back to the road in front of me, panicking a bit as my mind registers the realization. It can't be her. She's only from my stories so it can't be her…

"Alice." the girl says in a sweet voice. I stop dead in my tracks and look back at her. She not only looks like her, she sounds like her too. She smiles sweetly at me. I sprint as fast as I could, away from her and my crazy dreams. I just want to be back in the safety of my own home, where I know I can at least think I'm normal. I may be crazy, or insane, but it won't stop me from thinking otherwise in my own fucking home!

oOoOoOo

First chapter revised! I'm getting a little excited! I tried to make it a little longer because you guys always complained about my chapters being super short. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I am working on it right now so hopefully soon.

Oh! I will also be starting my Harry Potter fan fiction! An OC, old characters, old setting, new plot twist ;3 it'll be fun! It'll be a mash-up of all different kinds of pairings but who will end up with who in the end o.O'' Check my profile for it I should have it up soon :)


	2. A Fiesty Little Mouse

-Chapter 2-

_"Alice, it's beautiful on you!" says a lady, staring at me a few feet away. Her white-blond hair trailing down onto the long white gown she's wearing. Her delicate arms were laced with golden ribbon and some gold nail polish covering each of her dainty fingernails. I look up at study her face. Her grey eyes bore into mine and a smile played along her lips. _

_"Thank you my Queen." fumbles out of my mouth. I turn and look in the mirror behind her and see… me. But not me-me, I'm much younger. Around… 7 or 8. I'm wearing a blue dress, that poofs out at my waist and stops at my knees. It has white lacy trim underneath it and the same lace on the poofy short sleeves. It's really a very pretty dress but definitely styled for a young girl, like I seem to be right now. So I guess it's suitable. My face is much rounder, giving me the desired childish look and my long blond hair is encased in a blue ribbon that matches the dress, and my bright, curious blue eyes. What is all of this? I'm sure this hasn't happened to me before, but yet I remember this dress and I know this is what I looked like when I was younger from the pictures scattered throughout the house._

_"Come on Alice, let's go show the hatter how well his dress turned out." The queen holds her hand out. I take it gratefully and hop off the couch clumsily._

_"Okay!" I eagerly skip down the hall. That's right; since I'm so young I can skip again without weird looks! Take that!_

_"HATTER!" I run up and hug… the hatted-man._

_"Alice!" he picks me up, spinning me, before putting me back down and holding me out a distance to look at my dress," My… It looks wonderful on you Alice!"_

_"You really did a good job. It fits perfectly!" I twirl around in a circle, smiling. When I stop, I study him. How can I be so young and he look the same? He doesn't look to have aged a day between any of these dreams, yet I'm always different ages. He gets on one knee and places me on his lap. I hug him again and the queen smiles._

I wake up the next morning, staring at the ceiling. I groan, rolling over in bed. What was that dream? It seems so realistic. Especially hugging the hatter… What kind of name is that anyways, Hatter? That must be a nickname. Maybe he likes hats a lot. And the queen? I shrug it off as I get ready for class and then head out the door.

As I head down the hall to class, I get pushed against the wall, head hitting it hard. I shut my eyes and rub my head, groaning inwardly at the pain.

"Hey crazy, how are you today?" I hear someone say, sarcasm filling the air. I groan again as I look up to find Phillip standing there. He's a huge douche bag and has been ever since I wouldn't give him some "fun". It was a party earlier in the year and he was drunk as fuck and tried hitting on me and screwing me. Luckily, Charles was there and beat the shit out of him. Since then, he's been making my life a living hell anytime he can. Oh and did I mention he dated my sister?

Anyways, He just happens to have my Math and English class. I would truly be ecstatic if he fell over and died. No more torment, at least from him. He's made the whole campus think I'm medically diagnosed with insanity.

"Fuck off will you?" I try to go around him but it doesn't work. He's got my shoulders pinned against the wall. And his "posse" really isn't helping, huddling close and all. And of all times, the bell chooses to ring now, any help I could get now scrambling to their classes.

"How's your sister? Still in the institution? I wouldn't be surprised… she was a bit… off the walls when I was dating her." He starts laughing coldly, his posse following suit. I try shoving him off, knowing if I get angry it'll only make things worse.

"So how'd you get out? I'm more than certain you should still be in there too. You're no better than your sister. Hell, probably even worse." He tugs me forward and slams me into the wall again harder than the last.

"You're just pissed I wasn't as gullible as my sister. Your pathetic lies and fake charm doesn't work on me." I spat at him, regretting it moments later. He raises his hand and slaps me in the face.

"What'd you say bitch? WHAT'D YOU SAY?" His voice grows louder as he shakes me, slamming my head into the wall again and again. I shut my eyes as he shakes me, slaps me, and slams me into the wall repeatedly. His posse is laughing and cheering him on. Please let this all end…

"Wow Phillip. I knew you were a dick, but I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to abuse a girl who rejected you." I fall to the floor as a strong female voice comes from outside the circle. The posse sees her and laughs, turning back to Phillip, who had started kicking me.

After that, everything happened so quickly. The small girl had knocked two boys to the floor, shoving the rest out of her way as she sternly walks up to Phillip. She shoves him away from me and slams him into the lockers. "I'm talking to YOU asshole." She spat at him, staring fiercely up at him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He smirks, eyeing her greedily.

"Oh you did NOT just do that!" She slams him harder up against the locker, slipping something out from under her skirt and raising it to his neck. My eyes widen as I realize it's a blade.

"Now, I'll only say this once so listen up." She shoves the blade closer to his neck, "Leave. Alice. Alone. Or next time, I won't be so nice." She grazes the blade across his neck, just enough to scratch and slips it back under her skirt. She steps away and heads toward me, "So it'd be best if you just believe me." She calls over her shoulder as she kneels down next to me.

"Hey, you alright?" She asks, her voice more welcoming now.

"Ya… Fine, don't worry about it." I shrug it off and try to get up.

"Whoa there Missy, we need to clean you up. You're bleeding." My hand slips up to my cheek, just noticing something wet there. I pull my hand away and notice blood. Oh great, that asshole really got me this time…

The girl helps me up and we shuffle over to the bathroom, my head pounding. "God my head…"

"Yea, that happens when you get your head slammed into the wall repeatedly" She smirks, looking at me. Her crystal blue eyes stare into mine. She looks familiar, but I can't place my finger on why.

She leans me against the wall and I slide down against the tile. I close my eyes, leaning my head against the wall, trying to stop the world from spinning. God that douche bag… And I thought the last time he hurt me was bad…

A cool paper towel is blotted against my cheek. I open my eyes to see the girl. "So I never caught your name…" She looks a bit shocked, staring at me like I've gone bonkers. Great… another person to think I'm insane…

"How hard did you hit your head?" she laughs lightly and I join with her.

"Pretty hard apparently, but it could've been worse. So thank you…" I leave the sentence unfinished.

"Mallymkun." She replies.

"Geez, big name for a small girl." I smirk as she glares at me.

"Sorry, sorry." I laugh at her reaction, grabbing my bag and taking some aspirin. This headache definitely won't go away by itself. I look back at the girl, scrunching my eyebrows as I concentrate hard. Where the fuck do I know her from?!

"What?" She smiles at my face as she finishes cleaning me up. My eyes widen as I realize where I remember her from.

"Mouse-girl-thingy…" I mumble and her smile broadens.

"So you do remember me!" She hurries over to hug me but I dodge it.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY HEAD! STAY IN MY HEAD!" I grab my bag as I hurry out and to class. What the fuck is going on? Did I hit my head too hard or something?

I duck my head as I slip into class, heading to the back of the room and sitting down.

Why is she here? SHE'S A DREAM, IMAGINARY FRIEND! I must be hallucinating… But, I can't be. Phillip and his friends saw her clear as day. What's going on here? Is she actually real? Where do I really know her from? Is she an old childhood friend? Is this… place I've been picturing her in with these other…. Creatures real?

Before my thoughts could go any farther, the bell rang. I snap out of my thought and pack up for my next class. I move through the hallways quickly and swiftly, sticking to the walls and ducking my head as I get to English. I get to my seat and settle down. At last, a class I can actually handle, minus the douche bag.

"Hi." A female voice comes from the right of me. I jump as I notice Mallymkun.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" I plop my head onto the desk. My favorite class is being ruined by assholes and imaginary friends… could this get any worse?

"Wow, such a wonderful welcoming for your hero." She scoffs.

"Oh I didn't need saving!" I hiss at her.

"You were on the floor, curled up, being kicked repeatedly by some jockey. Ya, I call that handling a situation, Alice." The sarcasm seeps through each word and I glare at her.

"Today we will be writing about an escape. Explain the details of what they/you saw and how they/you escaped did it. This will be class work for tomorrow too but homework after." I scramble to pick my pencil and open my journal up to start writing.

_I wake up on the ground of long corridor filled with doors of all kinds. Small, big, thin, fat, round, square... I get up slowly, going around the room trying all the doors. No dice. How did I get stuck in this corridor anyways? I try to remember, something, anything, but my mind is blank. Great, amnesia. That's just swell. I turn back around and see a small, round table in the middle of the room. I slowly walk over to it. There is a small key on it. Is this some kind of trick? Or test? I cautiously pick it up and start around the room trying to unlock a door, but the key is far too small for any of them. I lean against the wall stumped as to how I will get out here. Or even how I got in here._

_My back suddenly slides, as I realize too late that I pulled the curtain and the rod holding it up straight off the wall. The rod hits me right across my back._

_"Ow!" I stumble away from the rod, far too heavy for what it is. Behind the piled up curtain, is a small door. The key fits perfectly but the doorway is too small for me to get through. I take the key back with me to the table, stumped._

_There, I notice a small bottle with a label saying 'DRINK ME!' I set the key down and inspect the bottle. Should I drink it? I shrug. What the hell! I take a sip, tasting something like strawberries. _

_The world around me starts to get bigger. The doors suddenly double in size and become farther and farther away. The petite table that used to reach my hip is now to my chin and still rapidly growing more. What's happening!_

_Everything settles down and I look around. All the doors are vastly bigger… besides the smallest one. I run up to the "small" door and this time I can fit! I must've shrunk or something. I leap with joy before realizing I left the key on the table. Flustered, I try to climb up a leg of the table but I don't have the arm strength... or leg strength… or any strength at all. I stomp my foot and sit down once again, when I notice a piece of cake at one of the far corners of the corridor. I scurry over towards it, taking a vast amount of time due to my tiny little legs. Finally, out of breath, I reach the enormous cake. The label reads, 'EAT ME!' I tug a piece from the mass and bite into it. _

_Now the world is getting smaller? Am I growing or is this room shrinking? My head reaches the ceiling, causing me to have to hunch over. I keep growing still, until my head hits the ceiling. I maneuver into a crawling position and make my way over to the table, taking the tiny key into my hand and tossing back the rest of the liquid in the bottle into my mouth. Once again, the world grows. _

_I run back over to the small door, this time with the key, and unlock it. Ha-ha! I'm free! I do a little dance before hurrying off through the door, ready for what's next._

I lean back in my seat, smiling at the work I've just finished. No homework for this bitch, as always.

"Can I read it?" I look next to me to see Mallymkun leaning towards me, trying to peer at the paper.

"No." I shut my book, glaring at her again.

"That's no way to treat your savior, Alice." She huffs, glaring back.

"You didn't save- HEY!" I hiss as she snatches the book from my desk. "Give it back!" I growl as I reach over, trying to get it back. She continues leaning back in her seat casually, her eyes skimming the pages. I sigh and give in. Damn mouse…

Her smile grows across her face as she reads more and more. By the end of the paper, she looked like the fucking cat.

"You remember more than I thought." She says, handing back book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I call after her as she stands up, turning her paper in.

Does she remember this too? She wasn't there though… Did I tell her then? How could I have? She wasn't real before a few days ago… Or… Was she? And if I told her, why don't I remember it? I'm so confused…


	3. The Unevitable Catty Man

-Chapter 3-

I wake up in the morning to the doorbell ringing throughout the house. I grumble and roll over in my bed. Just as I'm about the fall back asleep, the doorbell rings again and again, persistent and obnoxiously.

"I'M COMING! CALM YOUR TITS!" I trudge over to the door and see Mallymkun standing there, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Why is she here at this god-damned hour? How the hell did she find me anyway? Before I knew it, those words were out of my mouth.

"You told me where you lived silly." She slips into the house, beginning to look around, "Wow it hasn't changed too much, just things here and there..."

"I did? When?" Damn my mouth, it doesn't seem to have a thought process this morning…

"If you come with me to the library, I'll tell you." Her eyes glint and her smile reeks mischief. Damn this bitch for knowing how curious I can get. I slip on my Toms and shut the door behind us, not really care I'm walking out in just an old band shirt and some soffes. I can see her evil look hadn't gone away.

"Wipe that smug look off your face or I'll get rid of it for you." I mutter as I head down the steps and onto the street.

"Oh! NOW you choose to threaten!" She snarls, following after me.

"So… Mallymkun… Explain. Now. Before I chew your head off."

"Just call me Dormouse."

"Dormouse?"

"Yes, that's what you use to call me." Use to?

"You are only arising more questions, Dormouse. Now answer."

"I already told you, you told me."

"When?"

"…9 years ago." 9 YEARS AGO?! How does she remember this shit?! Before I could ask anything else, she had already skipped into the library. I mumble under my breath more, following her in. Acts like a damn 7 year old that's for sure…

I head over to my favorite section, horror, when I realize I lost sight of Dormouse. Ugh… She's worse than a kid… I start looking around for her when I catch a glimpse of an overly tall man, smiling hugely at me. I quickly look away and hurry towards the back of the library. Why the fuck is cat dude here now?!

I peer through the shelves, looking for him when I catch sight of Dormouse. She's having a hushed conversation with some man. I sneak over a few isles until I'm in front of theirs and listen intently. This better be good…

"Would you get it through your thick skull that she remembers? Whether she realizes it or not, it's coming to her." She hisses at the man.

"Remembering doesn't mean diddly-shit if she doesn't realize this "fantasy" she seems to think we are, is actually a reality, her past." A deep voice hisses back.

"It'll come in time!"

"We don't have that kind of time Mally!"

"I think we do, along with many others. YOU-" She pokes his chest, "just don't have the patience because you're in lo-"

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh, sure…" She crosses her arms, "You were eyeing her in that loose shirt, wishing it was one of yours." She teases the man, causing me to blush. I didn't even think that what I was wearing would be so… provocative. "And now you're imagining her in less than just your shir-"

"E-enough!" the man stutters a bit, clearly having thought what she was saying.

"Your erection is only proof th-"

"I GET IT NOW SHUT UP!" He growls at her as she giggles at his frustration, "I'm starting some of her classes on campus."

"So you can see her in more skimpy clothes like the ones from today?" She teases, earning some muttered curse words.

"I swear Mally…" He threatens.

"Oh calm down, I know you miss her and so do I. Everyone does. Take whatever measures you feel necessary but if you scare her off you can't blame me." Her voice raises a little, obviously pissed at the man's lack of judgment.

Who is this guy anyway? I go to the end of the isle and peek over, seeing Dormouse and a guy with black hair and green eyes. The hatter! I gasp at the sight.

They both stop bickering and search for the source of the sound. I hurry out of the library and around the back, taking a breath.

So the hatter is real? I give a little cheer to myself as I pant against the wall for breath. I can't believe it! And he likes me. Obviously a lot considering the apparent erection he had. Oh who am I kidding, that man is sexy as fuck I don't have a chance with him… What's it matter anyways? He's supposed to be in my dreams, my head, not here in reality. But he did say all these dreams were past memories… I smile at that thought.

"Well that was definitely a sexy little dance." Someone purrs into my ear. I jump and glare at the damned cat man that's towering next to me.

"Well I thought I was alone." I retort, backing away a bit.

"Oh hunny, you can't lose me that easily. I'm a master at hide and seek." He smirks at me, as if knowing something I didn't.

"Alright then… good to know you have a childish side?" I raise an eyebrow, causing him to frown, "Now I really should be going…" I cautiously back away before sprinting down the street, "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" I call over my shoulder, just catching a bit of that far-too-sexy smile playing along his face.

_"__59…60! Ready or not Cheshire, here I come!" I run around looking. After 5 minutes of looking, I give up. _

_"__You're never going to find me…" A voice says._

_"__You play so unfairly." I stomp my foot on the ground, and then sit, with my arms crossed._

_"__You're the one that wanted to play in the first place."_

_"__But you can turn invisible, which isn't fair. I wouldn't know even if I did find you!" The cat-guy appears in front of me._

_"__You're right. You wouldn't." I keep pouting as a wide smile spreads across his face._

_"__Aww, come on Alice." Cheshire__leans toward me and hugs me. I hesitate but hug him back._

_"__I'm not playing hide-n-seek with you anymore." We both laugh and keep hugging. _

A few days after the strange library incident, I'm sitting in my room, doing all my papers these crazy teachers give me. I honestly am hating college. Nothing high school gives you compares to the truck loads of studying and homework you have to do in college to get the good grades.

I, of course, still see Dormouse in class. And she, of course, always steals my paper and smiles like an idiot after she's read it. But I guess I kind of get why now. If all these things are really memories as the hatter said, she may have heard them from me or the others. I don't know what she really was to me, but I obviously was a lot to her. You can see how sad she is every time she tries cracking inside jokes or bringing up old memories we supposedly share. I kind of feel bad, but it's not like I can really help it.

On the downside, I have yet to see the hatter again. It kind of pains me to walk in class and not see his sexy face. I would think he'd make a… big introduction a smidge like Dormouse's but who knows. On the bright side, I haven't seen that catty man again! I mean, don't get me wrong, he's very good-looking in a… rough kind of way… and entertaining in a strange way… Okay, shut up Alice, one sexy man at a time.

"Sweetie I'm home!" a voice calls from downstairs, a door slamming after, "And I brought dinner!"

"Awesome!" I scramble down the stairs, catching a whiff of Chinese, "Ohh… my favorite! How'd you know mom?" I question sarcastically as I sit down in front of the TV with my dish.

"Lucky guess?" She replies, smiling and sitting down next to me.

"Ha-ha, so how was work?" I ask as I shove some food into my mouth.

"Work. And how's school going?"

"I am apparently doing well in my writing classes. As the teacher says, I have a very livid imagination." I mimic my teacher's horrible New York accent, causing my mom to laugh.

"Ya… These dreams are coming in handy I guess." I shrug, watching my mom's reaction.

"But you haven't had one since you were 10." She looks genuinely concerned and confused.

"I know…"

"You okay? Maybe we should have you checked out of something."

"I'm fine mom. They're just silly dreams. That's all." I give her a reassuring smile, trying to get her off my case.

"Are you sure? I could easily look up the doctor's number again."

"I'm fine mom!" I put the rest of my food in the fridge. How could I possibly tell her that these dreams are supposedly memories? MY memories? That these people-creatures are entering my life? That I feel I might be going insane like my sister? I don't need to go to that institution… I see how my sister acts when we visit her there. It's not a pleasant sight…

"GET THE DOOR WILL YOU!" my mom yells as the doorbell rings consistently. I open the door and to no surprise, it's Dormouse.

"Hello Alice! Your hero is back!" She says in a chipper voice.

"…not my hero…" I grumble under my breath.

"Would you like to go with me to the movies?"

"…Sure." I slip my shoes on that are sitting by the door. I need an escape anyways. I could live without being harassed by my mother for a few hours.

"Bye mom!" I yell over my shoulder as I shut the door, budding the noisy mouse's head out the door for trying to peek at my mom. No need for introductions, or re-introductions, right now…

"Awe, I don't get to see your mom? I haven't said hello in quite a while." She gives a mischievous look, suddenly worrying me.

"Err… That doesn't sound too pleasant for her…" I eye her carefully, "Now, I have some questions for you missy." I begin as we get into her car.

"After the movie, we're late as is!" She speeds down the road like a maniac. I hold on to the door handle for support, my eyes bulging as we bob and weave between traffic. She finally slows to a stop as we pull into a parking spot. I think that is the absolute fastest I've ever gotten to the theater.

"Jesus woman! Do you even know how to drive?!" I ask her as we get out of the car, still trying to catch my breath. She gives me a sheepish look as she pays for the tickets and drags me into the theater. We sit down just as the movie is starting.

The opening credits start but my mind is distracted thinking of all the things I need to ask her. What was she to me? What was the hatter to me? Why can't I remember? Why are they coming back now? Who are all these other people I see? Why aren't they here as well?

Dormouse pokes me and points at the screen. I look up just in time to see a golden pocket watch.

_"__Oh no! I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date!" a voice from behind me calls, more to himself then me though. I look behind me and see the white-haired bunny rushing down the road._

_"__White rabbit! What are you late for?" I call as he draws nearer._

_"__For seeing the White queen! I mustn't be late again… Stupid watch." He flicks the golden pocket watch, and then shakes his finger because it hurts. I laugh and take his hand, kissing his finger._

_"__Better?" He blushes in reply._

_"__Much Alice. But I'm still very late!" He starts to head off._

_"__Wait!" I call, grabbing his wrist, making him stop, "I have something for you; I've been meaning to give it to you for quite awhile actually…" I hand him a new pocket watch, much similar to the gold one, but shinier and silver. _

_"__I know it's not gold, like your other one, but it isn't slo-", He interrupts me throwing himself at me, giving me a big hug._

_"__Thank you, thank you Alice! It's perfect! Now I really must be going, I'm getting later by the second!" He scurries off, down the twisty road. I laugh and wave._

_"__Good-bye White Rabbit and good luck with the white queen!" I yell, shaking my head. Silly rabbit…_

"So what did you think of it?" Dormouse says, "…Alice? Earth to Alicee?" She knocks on my head as if it's a door.

"OW! What? Oh, yeah, ha-ha." I stammer, slightly in a daze. What was with the 'White rabbit'? Is that his name?

"What did you think of it?" She repeats.

"It was good, really good…" I reply, standing up. She follows suit and we head out the movie theater.

"So about those questions…" I begin but get interrupted as a man very similar to the white rabbit runs into the movie theater. All he's missing is the ears and tail.

"I'm late, I'm late!" he says. I can't help but giggle, it sounds so funny and cute. My eyes widen as I take notice of the pocket watch he's carrying. It's the same silver one I gave him in that… memory. He spots us and walks over to us, hugging Dormouse, who doesn't hug back.

"I'm sorry baby…" He says to her. He hugs her tighter, pecking her cheek. They are really cute together.

"You're late… again." She pouts.

"I'm sorry! My watch isn't working!"

"Well maybe you should get a new one or use the one I gave you!" She turns and glares at him, earning a terrified look from the little rabbit.

"…where did you get it? It's gorgeous." I interrupt. His eyes widen and he looks down at Dormouse, who looks just as confused.

"Oh, uh… I uh… a young girl gave it to me many years ago..." He stammers.

"It must have a lot of sentimental value if you're still using it from all those years ago." I offer a smile.

"Well the girl is very special to me…I mean, was." Dormouse looks at him, very confused and a bit jealous. Has she not heard this story before?

"Does she have a name? I'd love to _thank_ the girl that got this for you." Dormouse asks. He gives her a stern look. She just gives it right back.

"…Alice. Her name was Alice." Dormouse's eyes widen, realizing what she'd just done.

"Pretty name." I smirk and head over to the concession stand. So I guess all that really did happen…

I can hear them bickering over my shoulder as I buy some more popcorn. This has got be an interesting. I turn and lean against the counter, nibbling on my popcorn as I watch the feisty tiger tease her prey… rather cruelly. Poor guy… But at the same time, she has a right to be mad. I must've meant a lot to them both.

"Peek-a-boo. I found you." A voice purrs into my ear. I jump and to turn see the Cheshire Cat balanced on the top of the counter.

"Now what? I'm kind of busy…" I grumble as I turn back around, watching the argument. Slim arms wrap around my neck and a head pops up next to mine.

"Busy eavesdropping. You have no right watching that. Tssssk-Tssssssk." He hisses into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. What is with this guy?

"I learned from the best." I spat back, getting fed up with this guy. I turn back to the counter, causing him to crouch back on his feet. He's somehow balancing on the edge of the counter in a crouched position. Damn this guy is weird….

His smile grows, far too big for normal, "Thanks for the compliment Aliceee." He purrs, scratching under my chin.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's human instinct. So I taught myself." I snap at him, slapping his hand away.

"Oh, little Alice… You've become very conceded." He sticks out his lower lip and begins to pout. I roll my eyes. I give up; I won't get any enjoyment from the drama with him around. I put my popcorn on the counter and turn to leave. The soft footsteps follow quickly, so quiet I almost don't notice.

"Would you please leave?!" I hiss, the concession boy jumps in surprise, "Oh, shit I'm sorry dude. I thought you were someone else…" I mutter, my cheeks turning slightly red.

He eyes me oddly, "You left your popcorn…" He reaches the bag out to me, scurrying back once I've taken it. I must've really scared him. I laugh at my stupidity as I begin the walk home.

It's getting dark and quiet. The cars passing is a steady lullaby, calming my nerves slowly. I listen intently and pass the time just focusing on the steady rhythm.

That's when I see my mom talking to a dark figure on the steps. The figure looks tall and broad, probably male. I tip toe down the street until I get to my neighbor's house. I slip up their drive, hop their fence, and run across their yard silently. I stop at the other fence, giving it a menacing look. Damn you fences… I hop that fence too, less delicately, and press against the wall, cautiously heading down my drive and closer to the door.

"Don't be so daft, just do it dammit." my mom pleads.

"I don't have to take orders from you."

"Don't be stupid! You work for me!" my mom has a strange whine in her voice I've never heard before. I step closer as the man's voice hushes. SNAP! A twig snaps under my foot. Shit! I hustle up the drive and to the back of the house the small play house my dad had made me. It's far too small for me now, but it's worth a shot. I squeeze into the small space, hugging my legs to my chest. The house was so small that my back touches the tiny door and my knees hit the fake refrigerator. Gah, I can't believe at a time I could actually play in this.

I hear footsteps coming closer to the house. My breathing shallows as I hear the man's steps just feet away. The man stays still, everything going quiet. I listen closer, hearing foot steps fade into silence. I let out a sigh of relief. I never thought he would leave. I maneuver around, and push on the tiny door but it won't open. I push and shove, but it won't budge. I start to panic. HE LOCKED ME IN HERE! I look around the small space for anything to help me get out. That's when I notice a small notebook on the tiny table. I pick it up and skim through the pages. Most of the pictures were just scribbles and horrible kid's writing. Like that's going to help me in this situation! As I toss the book back on the table, a photograph falls out. I pick it up and look at it. It was a group of 6 people, varying in age, size, and gender.

As I skim over each person, the back of the photograph is labeled with their name. Hovering on the far left was a man with cat ears perking up and a tail in mid-sway (Chessur). Next to him was a girl with mouse ears and tail (Mallymkun), followed by a white bunny-boy (Nivens) who had is arm slung around another guy like him, but with brown ears (Thackery). Thackery was making a goofy smile at the camera as he failed miserably to make finger bunny ears on a hatted-boy (Reginald). Reginald was one-armed hugging a girl with curious eyes and blond hair (Alice). I pause as I look over the name and back to the young girl in the picture. HOLY SHIT! That really IS me!

Everything goes quiet outside; a little too quiet. The door is yanked open and I let out a screech. A loud rumble of a laugh sounds and I glare up to see my savior is none other than Phillip.

"What the fuck are you doing over here?" I grumble as I crawl out of the tiny house with noticeable clumsiness, causing him to smirk.

"You seem to forget constantly that I live next door." Oh… damn… that's right.

"Oh ya…" I mutter.

"Yaa…" He smirks again at my idiotacy as he continues, "I saw you running to the tiny house and just had to come investigate." He imitates the stereotypical detective pose, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Just leave, I'm fine." I begin to walk away, but he yanks the picture out of my hand.

"Ohhh what's this?" He holds it up and looks at it, as I reach and jump, trying to get it back.

"Give it to me!" I plead, clawing at his arm as I continue to reach.

"I think I'll keep this as a memento of this… special bonding time we had." He flashes a charming smile before pushing me off of him and walking back to his house.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I scream, annoyed by him even more. My one piece of evidence, taken by the very idiot that put my sister in the institution…


	4. Oh Phillip

-Chapter 4-

_God I hate him._ What did my sister ever see in him? Good-looks? Lust? 'Cause all I remember is him consistently sneaking in, or her out, and the moans and rocking of the bed… I shudder at the memory. And to think he wanted to do that to me. Bastard…

I walk into English and sit next to Dormouse. The bell rings and a tall, sexy, black-haired man comes in and talks to the teacher.

"Students, we have a new student, again. Welcome…" She has a confused look on her face as she looks at the paper.

"Reginald L. Theophilus III" he finishes, "But just call me Reggie." He gives a sexy smile and charming wink to the class. I can literally hear all the girls sighing, watching him enviously as he takes the empty seat on my other side. I chance a glance over at him, taking notice of his stark black hair and those gorgeous green eyes that are so hypnotizing. He's wearing some black skinny jeans, black converse, and a 90's band tee.

"…Mad Hatter?" I stare at him, as the connection clicks in my head. He flashes me that sexy smile as his eyes shine brighter.

"I'm Reggie, but if you really wanna call me that, go ahead." Shit, did I say that aloud? I quickly look back at the teacher as my cheeks grow pink. I notice all the girls in the class room are STILL staring at him and drooling and all the guys are giving him envious looks. I look over at Dormouse to see her just roll her eyes. Apparently she's used to his abnormal beauty…

"Ladies, I know he may look very attractive but can we get back to English?" All the girls snap their heads back to the teacher.

"There we go, free write today but I better not getting any stories on the new kid." I hear some mumbled 'damn…' and 'aww's. The teacher just chuckles and goes over to her desk as everyone gets to work.

I quickly pick up my pencil and start writing in my journal.

_"Oh look! There's a hat too!" I point up at the sky where there's a cloud that looks like a hat, "Now all it needs is a face and it'll look just like you!" I stick my tongue out at him._

_"Can't forget the bow next to it though! Looks just like yours!" He sticks his tongue out too. We both laugh. I look back up at the clouds for another picture, spotting a crown._

_"A Crown, for the White Queen" He smiles and points out a clock that looks like a watch._

_"Looky, there's even a Cheshire grin!" I say as the grin becomes a face. _

_"Chessur!" I run up and hug the still floating furry. I sense his smile get wider and look behind me to find Hatter frowning. _

_"Ha-ha, hey Alice, Mad Man." Chessur says as he lets go._

_"…Shut up…" The Reggie spat._

_"He's only kidding Reggie." I interject._

_"No he's not."_

_"You're right. I'm not kidding. You're 'Best Friend' is a mad man, following in his dad's steps."_

_"Well at least I knew my father!" The two step closer only inches apart. I keep watching, worried what will happen._

_"I'd rather not know my father then watch him slowly get crazier and crazier!"_

_"I'd rather have that then a mother that's a prostitute!"_

_"She is NOT a prostitute!"_

_"Oh really? Then where is she now? Last I heard she was out with the Red Knight."_

_"WOULD YOU TWO STOP!?" I shout, stepping between them and push them apart. If I don't stop them now, I don't think they'd even be able to call each other acquaintances. _

_"You're right, Alice. This is pitiful. Let's go Alice." The Hatter tugs at my arm, but not before Chessur gets a hold of my other arm and yanks me the other way._

_"No. She's coming with me!" Chessur hisses, pulling me his way._

_"She's MY best friend, not yours!" Reggie pulls me his way._

_"I liked her before you though!" Chessur pulls me his way again, wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"But I like her more than you!" Reggie tugs me so hard he makes all of us fall. Chessur growls and tries pulling me up after he's standing, but Reggie still has a good hold on me._

_"Fine. Bye Alice, I'll see you later." Chessur kisses my cheek and disappears, leaving super confused me and Reggie with his arms still around me protectively, just laying there._

I stop, finally out of the trance. Another memory that I don't even remember. How do I write these supposed events without remembering them?

I feel breathing on my neck and turn to find Reggie leaning close, reading over my shoulder. I quickly shut the journal. He smirks and goes back to writing.

"What's with the smirk?" I turn to face him with a raised eyebrow. He slowly leans close to me, which makes my heart beat faster. He stops once he's close to my ear. I can feel his breath against my ear and neck and it sends chills down my spine.

"It's amazing what you remember and what you don't. It's almost like… you choose what you remember." He whispers softly in my ear and smirks yet again. Like I remember any of it!

He sighs, "You really don't know, do you?" I shake my head, still stunned by his aura. His eyes show disappointment as he frowns slightly. The bell rings before I can say something sarcastic back. I hurry out the door quickly and begin to head home, when I get see my mom in the car. Why is she here? I hurry over to the car and get into the passenger seat.

"Hey sweetie. I thought you'd like a ride home." My mom says, as she starts driving away.

"Thanks." I look out the window to Phillip getting into his black and yellow oh-so-amazing sports car and getting in line behind us. We drive home in silence, Phillip following us the whole way there.

Mom stops the car and we get out. I cautiously watch Phillip as my mom heads inside. Never has he left campus that fast before. He's usually flirting up some girl and hanging with his buddies.

He deliberately slams his car down and stomps right up to me, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I swear it looks like steam was rolling out of his ears.

"What did I 'supposedly' do now?!" I cross my arms, watching him get ready to blow.

"Don't talk to him." He commands.

"Excuse me?" I actually laugh at his remark, "Are you possibly… jealous?" He glares at me a moment, before answering.

"He's uh… got a bad history, alright? Just don't bother with him." He steps closer, as if his height will scare me.

"Like you're much better asshole." I counter, staring up at him menacingly, knowing he won't touch me when my mom is around. My mom still likes him, so he wants to keep it that way.

"Stay away from him." He tries again.

"And if I don't?"

"I know how to pick the locks on your house, despite the lock changes." I gulp, as I know what he's implying. But… he wouldn't, couldn't…

I stay quiet, trying to keep my cool, as he stares at me another minute, before walking away. Once he's in his house, I sprint into the house and upstairs into my room, shutting the book behind me. Gasping for breath, I slide against the door into sitting position.

I remember my sister come crying to me in the wee hours of the morning. She cried silently for hours, before explaining the horrors of what he did to her. In short, he drugged and raped her. It was her first time too. He would never do what he did to my sister to me… right?

I shutter, already knowing the answer. If he did that to my sister, it would never stop him from doing it to me. And he's more abusive to me than he ever was to my sister. But that's probably because my sister would give him what he wanted. Gah… Why has he chosen my family to ridicule? Why my sister? Why me?

All the things he did to my sister. All the things he's done to me…I cry myself to sleep against that door. The horrors of reality hitting me: I have to stay away from Reggie at all costs.

_I hug Reggie tightly as my tears soak his shirt._

_"Promise you'll never forget me?" Reggie asks, his voice choking a little._

_"I promise Reggie. I'll never forget you. You're my best friend, how could I?" I look up at him with a sad smile. He returns the smile. I hear the sound of marching getting louder and louder. Reggie pushes me gently into the forest more._

_"Go Alice! They're coming!" I cry more._

_"But Reggie..."_

_"Don't argue Alice, please, go" I kiss his cheek quickly before running more into the forest towards the mirror._

_"I promise I'll come for you when this is over!" Reggie yells, "I lov-"And I jump through the mirror just as I hear the marching come to the stop._

I'm startled awake by a rasping at my window. I slowly move from my spot and open the curtains to see Chessur perched outside my window. Might I add it's still dark out? I open the window and hiss softly, "What the fuck are you doing here at this ungodly hour?!"

"Nice to see you too, Alicee." He balances along the thin branch and crawls gracefully into my room.

"What..!? What do you think you're doing!?" I glare at him, as he stands up straight. I look up at him, startled by his true height. I'm not short, yet he still manages to tower at least a foot above me.

"Oh Aliceee… Alice, Alicee… you've been crying." He whispers gently. I quickly look away, wiping my eyes and cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"What is he doing there?" He counters, completely ignoring my question.

"What?" I question, completely confused.

"What is the Red Knight doing in the house next to yours?" I give him a confused look as he sighs in frustration and begins pacing.

"His name is Phillip, not the Red Knight. And he's lived there since I can remember. My sister dated him."

"Your sister has poor taste." He stares out the window, as if checking for something, before closing the window and shutting the curtains.

"No shit Sherlock. I hate him. He not only hurt my sister but he's hurt me too… why am I even telling you this?" I yawn as I stare at him, his eyes growing in alarm.

"What has he done to you?!" He growls as he comes back to where I'm standing, starting to look me over.

"Stop using this as an excuse to check me out." I grumble, as he takes a little too long staring at my ass. He smirks as he finishes his inspection.

"I just couldn't help myself. You're even more beautiful than last time." He purrs into my ear as I maneuver away quickly, trudging over to my bed.

"You need to get out. My mom will kill you if she catches you in here." I say, as I crawl under the covers, yawning.

"So?"

"So I think you'd prefer to be in one piece." I say as I point to the window, "Out." I hear him whimper as he reluctantly leaps onto the table just above my window. I'm stunned by his ability to stay so quiet.

"On one condition." I groan, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"What?"

"You leave your window unlocked, so I can check on you when necessary." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

I'm not sure what compelled me to say yes. Maybe it was the longing in his eyes or the familiarity of his presence, maybe I was just too tired to care. But his smile grew bigger than ever and with that, he was out the window.


	5. I'm Just a Little Tipsy

The quiet didn't last long though. In less than 3 days, I was constantly being attacked and watched by these people and Phillip.

The first encounter was the next day at school, where Phillip insisted on walking me to English and sitting in the seat next to me. This caused an uproar with Reggie, and he ended up dragging me to the front of class to sit between Dormouse and him. Might I add Phillip was not in a pleasant mood after this?

This encounter caused Dormouse to insist on walking me to every class, despite Reggie's muttered complaining and my absolute rejection. So I had to trudge to every class, with the feisty little girl stuck to my side. The only plus side was I wasn't being beaten by Phillip's squad. They wouldn't even get near me when she's around.

Along with that, just about every night Chessur would pop through my window to come and check in on me. The sneaky little bastard would always be slipping in right as I was changing. I guarantee he did it purposefully, always strutting in with a big smile on his face. He always tried to act surprised, but he couldn't suppress that snarky look. It's way too noticeable.

And to top it all off, I was having difficulty doing writing prompts in English. Reggie was always staring at me, as if admiring a work of art. It always made me blush and made concentrating so difficult. I would always want to just hop on top of his desk and lean down seductively and…

Any-who! Today is Friday, and I am bound to have fun gosh dammit! I only have a few classes today and Charles has promised to take me out partying; a nice break from everything that's been going on the past few weeks.

I honestly don't know what to think of any of this. My mind is racing and tied in knots due to the knowledge I've been gaining. My childhood, which I remember so little of, is starting to make some sense. I'm not sure what to do about it: embrace it or trash it.

"YOU'RE SEXY ASS BETTER BE OUT OF BED MISSY!" I hear Charles call through my door, causing me to smirk.

"Or else what?" I come over to the door, whispering it quietly.

"I'll come in and fuck you senseless and we'll miss all our classes." He mumbles back, making me smile ridiculously.

"In your dreams Charles!" I chuckle as I slip my pants on.

"Every night baby." He smirks as I hear him head back down the stairs, probably to make me breakfast; such a sweetheart.

"Who was that Alicee?" I shriek, and turn around to see Chessur propped on my desk, with one of my notebooks in his hands, opened.

"What are you doing in here?!" I snatch the book out of his hands, his smile growing wider.

"To make sure you're okay." He says, as his eyes flicker to my chest. I look down to see I'm just in a bra and jeans.

"Perv!" I push him over as I yank a shirt on quickly.

"Not like I didn't see more a few minutes ago." His smile turns devious, as my eyes narrow.

"How long have you been in here?" I hiss at him.

"Long enough." He says simply, enjoying my embarrassment, "But those lacy black panties go wonderfully with that bra." He winks as my face grows red.

"Get out!" I shove him towards the window.

"Alright Alicee, I'll see you later." He looks back and gives me a quick wink as he slips back out the window. I slam it shut after him. The nerve of that man…

I quickly head down stairs to see Charles with my pop tarts and coffee, "You're a life-saver." I gush, kissing his cheek, "Bye mom!" I call as we head towards his car.

The ride is painfully silent. What was wrong? He's usually so talkative and excited for parties, especially when I say yes.

"Charles-"

"Who are they?" He glares over at me before looking back at the road.

"Who are who?"

"These new friends of yours. You are constantly with them, yet I've never seen them before in my life!" He rages, suddenly turning back into my protective older brother.

"Hey, calm down. They're old friends of mine."

"You don't have friends Alice, so who are they really?" I flinch at those words, trying to mask the hurt.

"…They're from my writing." With that he laughs.

"Oh Alice, you're so funny. They don't exist."

"But they do! Apparently, I've been writing old memories."

"Is that what they're telling you? Wow, I didn't know you were so gullible." He snaps.

"What is your problem?!"

"My problem? My problem is I'm losing my best friend. To who? These supposed people from your writing."

"You aren't losing me! You're my best friend." I lean my head onto his shoulder in reassurance, and he sighs in relief.

"Good, because I don't want to lose you; ever." He gives me a one armed hug, pulling the car into his assigned spot.

"You won't ever lose me." I smile up at him, as he glances down at me. Charles slips his hand onto my cheek and leans closer, our lips brushing gently.

A loud noise startles us apart. I look over to see that Reggie had slammed his hand on the hood of the car. He gives Charles a tight smile before heading off. Charles in return, smirks and looks back at me.

"He's got a little crushy-crush huh?"

"Oh shut up Charles!" I push him playfully as I get out of his car.

"Whatever, I'll see you later Alice!" He says as he gets out, heading off in the other direction to his first class.

I head up towards campus, laughing at Reggie's behavior. He almost looked… jealous. I smile and blush at the thought.

"No need to fear Alice, your hero is here!" Dormouse squeaks from behind me. I turn and glare at her.

"Gah, you sound like a broken record…" I roll my eyes as she walks with me.

"No need to fear Alice, no need to fear Alice, no need to fear Al-"

"I get it!" She immediately stops, but the smug look stays stuck on her face.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Ohh no. You already ruin my school days; you won't take my weekends too."

"I ruin your day, by bringing some spice into your life." She winks silly-like and skips off to class. Oh Dormouse, why did I ever become friends with you? I shake my head and follow her into class too.

"Black or red?" I hold up the two tank tops to Charles.

"How about topless?" he says seductively, slowly pulling his top up.

"Charles!" I smack him upside the head.

"Hey! The boys would love it!"

"You would love it."

"I'm as straight as a rainbow sweetheart."

"I know, you're my bestest gay friend." I climb onto his lap and give him a big hug.

"Aye! Boobs in my face!" He shrugs away, making us both laugh, "And the black, it flatters your figure."

"Thank you Charles" I call as I head into the bathroom, tugging off my old shirt and putting the black one on.

"You ready dear?" Charles calls through the door.

"But of course!" I open the door and smile, following him out to the car.

The ride over was filled with horrible humor and head-banging music. I seriously couldn't stop laughing. He kept trying to sing along to some screamo music, which might I add, is harder than you think. I couldn't help but smile as I watch him. I think this is the first time in a long time that I've felt so... safe. I am enjoying myself, without having to watch what i say or do. And it was so relieving.

Charles pulled up to the side of the road, in front of a big house. It must've been at least 2 stories with an complicated path just to the front door. The noise coming from inside was even louder than the music Charles was playing.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I say as I look over at Charles. He smiles in return and hops out of the car. I follow his lead and follow him up to the front door. He knocks and a tall boy opens the door.

"Charles! You made it!" He comes forward and gives Charles one of those bro hugs where they smack each others backs really hard, "And who might this stunning beauty be?" He flashes me a charming smile and blush instinctively. I have never been called that before. I like it.

"This is Alice, the one I was telling you about." He gives me a knowing smile and my eyes widen, worried what he possibly said about me.

"Ahh... Alice. My, words just can't do you any justice." He leans forward and kisses my hand, flashing that charming smile, "Unfortunately I have a party to host, I hope to see you later though." He gives us one last smile before shutting the door behind us and heading off to the right.

"He seems nice." I practically shout over the music.

"He's a big player. Don't get mixed up with him. Now lets get some beers and dance!" He grabs my hand and drags me along after him. When he finally locates the kitchen, he finds the cooler and grabs two generic brand beers. He's smiling widely, much more at ease in his usual environment. I may not be a partier like him, but he always makes them fun for me.

I am yanked downstairs onto a make shift dance floor. The music is louder than ever and you can barely even see the floor, it's so packed. But despite the people, if doesn't discourage Charles. He just makes his way through, receiving a hi here and there before he's comfortably placed us in the middle of the entire crowd. He pops our beers open, handing me one. I tilt my head back and chug half the bottle, earning a surprised look from Charles.

"Whoa there tiger, we don't want you drunk while the night is young." Someone hisses into my ear. I jump and turn to stare up at Chessur. He smiles widely and I glare at him. He shouldn't be here. This is my night away from all the crazies. At that, I promptly turn around and start grinding against Charles. Chessur smiles more at the challenge at hand, and comes close, grinding against me from behind. I take another swig of the beer. I'm going to need a lot of this tonight. If I can't get rid of the crazies, I guess I'll just have to embrace it.

"You are a mighty good dancer, Alicee." Chessur hisses into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I sigh loudly; this is going to be a long night.

"Don't even-" I begin, but I'm abruptly cut short as Chessur turns me and pulls me close.

"Or else what?" But I don't answer. I freeze up, like a deer caught in headlights. He takes this as a good sign, slowly beginning to dance with me again. I reluctantly sync with his movement, causing him to smile even more.

"See? Now was that so hard?" He smiles teasingly, as I drain the beer. I'm going to need another one of these; maybe two. I push the empty bottle to his chest. He laughs, smiling more, "Alright I'll get you another one, Alicee."

"Thanks." I croak out, watching him head back upstairs. I frantically begin looking around for Charles. He has to be here somewhere. Just as I make my way to the stairs, I see Charles. Sucking face. With host boy. Well, that escalated quickly. Great, now I'm stuck here.

But all my worries washed away as I catch sight of that tall, black-haired man. He makes his way down the stairs with a bad-ass elegance to him. I can't help but gawk at his lean figure. So. Damn. Hot. His bright smile, gorgeous green eyes...

"Hello Alice." I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the tall man stands in front of me, staring down at my with those stunning eyes, "Care to dance?" He asks casually. I smile and grab his hand, tugging him into the mass of people.

I slowly begin to move my hips to the beat of the dance, suddenly very conscious of how I look doing it. Am i doing it right? Am i being seductive enough? Is he impressed? But it doesn't take him long to put his hands on my hips and sync me with the beat of the music. He leaves his hands there, looking down at me with a playful smile on his face. I raise an eyebrow curiously just before he reels me in and pulls me close.

Dancing with him is a blast. He really knows how to move those hips of his. His shaggy hair tickles against my cheek, his bright eyes staring into mine. And his smile... god that smile... is just like the ones couples share. Couples share... does that mean he's attracted to me? My smile gets bigger thinking my wildest dreams may come true, pun intended.

"Your beer, Alicee." Chessur hisses from behind, maneuvering his arm around my waist that holds the beer. I turn around and smile.

"Thanks." I look up and see his face has hardened. Why the sudden tension? "Can you open it for me?" I ask sheepishly.

"'Course Alice." Reggie says, grabbing the beer from Chessur and popping it open. He looks just as stiff as Chessur. So the tension is between them?

I gingerly take the beer from Reggie and take a sip, "Thank you."

"Anytime." he says, flashing me a charming smile.

"Oh come on! Good looks won't sway everyone MadMan." Chessur calls to Reggie, his charming smile fading quickly.

"Jealous much?" Reggie calls back, pulling me out from between them and hiding me behind him. This causes Chessur to throw his head back and laugh.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous. I'd rather look raggedy than be mad." Chessur takes a step closer, the tension suddenly visibly not just to me, but everyone else in the room too, "Not to mention Alice seems to like it." Chessur hisses in Reggie's face.

"Do you see the way she looks at me? It's far beyond the petty interest she has in you." Reggie resorts. Chessur leans in close and whispers something into Reggie's ear, causing Reggie to punch Chessur in the face. The sudden violence scares everyone, and the music skits to a stop.

Chessur spits onto the floor, blood dribbling from the corner. His stare is intense and intimidating. I try to step between them but they push me aside, Chessur running Reggie back against the wall and slamming him against it hard. He pulls him up off his feet, his hands around Reggie's neck as he tries to strangle him. Reggie takes the cheap shot and hits Chessur in the groin, making Chessur fall back onto the floor.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Someone shouts and I turn to see a little stout girl standing there with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes. Dormouse. I should've known she'd be here too, "I leave for 5 minutes and you guys are suddenly at each other's throats! Do i always have to babysit you?!" she yells, steaming rolling out of her ears. She stomps up to the both of them and grabs hold of one of their ears and drags the two of them off tbe dance floor and into the hallway and out of sight. I stand in the middle of the dance floor, unable to comprehend what just happened. What did Chessur say to Reggie to make him get physical?

"So what was that all about?" Charles says, host boy's hand intertwined with his.

"I'm not entirely sure." I state, staring off in the direction they went, "but I intend to find out."


	6. Breathe In and Out

-Chapter 6-

The way down the hall was utterly crowded with people trying to chew each other's faces off. It was quite disgusting to be honest. I mean, seriously? Get a room or go home. I slowly maneuver my way to the end of the hall, finding a bathroom door slightly open, yelling coming from inside. Do I risk checking? For all I know it could be two people going at it.

I peer inside, letting go of the breath I was holding when I recognize the three of them inside. Dormouse was standing on the edge of the tub, trying to look more intimidating, but it was just plain funny. She was still shorter than both of them!

I stifle a snicker as I listen intently, but the music is too loud to hear anything at all. I couldn't even hear anything 2 feet from me. Well bummer, I wanted to know what was going on. Just as I stand up, a pair of arms wrap tightly around me.

"Hey Alice." I squirm in Phillip's arms, trying to get him off, but he's holding me tight. He slowly begins to push us into am empty bedroom.

"No... No no no NOOOOO!" I scream, causing Phillip to chuckle.

"No one can hear you stupid girl, the music is too loud." He pushes me onto the bed, locking the door behind him. I look around franticly, looking for any escape, but he's blocking them all.

"Actually, I can hear her asshole!" The door he was blocking, slammed open, hitting him on the head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"...well that was easier than I thought." I look up to see Reggie shoving Phillip back with the door, "Are you okay Alice?" He rushes over to me, kneeling in front of my spot on the bed.

"...Yeah, I'm... fine." I choke out through laughter. Who would've thought of using the door as a weapon. He smiles and helps me off the bed, "Let's get you home, you've had an eventful night."

"...okay." I say, without much protest. I am getting pretty tired.

"I'll drive her home." Dormouse offers, both boys getting ready to protest, but she pulls me out of the room and into the mass of people before they could speak. She tugs me along as I stumble around behind her, "Geez Alice, how drunk are you?"

"Drunker than I thought." I give her a silly smile and she rolls her eyes.

The ride home was quiet. My head was pounding, but at least I wasn't throwing up. As we turn up to my drive, the lights are all off and the car is gone. Mom must be out partying too. Dormouse takes this as a good sign and helps me out of the car and into the house.

And that's when it hit me. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before I'm heaving out everything in my stomach from the last few hours, which isn't much.

"And the hero is here yet again!" But Dormouse didn't seem too ecstatic to be helping me this time. She pulls my hair back and holds it gently out of my way. I heave.

"You're lucky I'm not so drunk or we'd be screwed." Breathe, Alice, breathe.

"You know, I'm glad we've come to get you back. I've missed my best friend." Breathe in, and out, and in, and out.

"I just wish you remembered us... You meant so much not just to me, but everyone." Crap, not again.

"I know life isn't exactly perfect here, and if I had known this is what happened to you, I would've come sooner for you. You belong in Wonderland, not here..." I heave yet again.

"You'll be home soon, Alice, I promise. Nothing will ever hurt you now..." That tastes disgusting.

"W-water..." I choke out.

"Oh! Duh, I'll be right back." She hurries out of the room as I lay my head on the side of the toilet. I hear a rambling in the kitchen and then she's back, with a glass of water. I take it graciously and drink, splashing some here and there.

"We should get you upstairs before your mom gets home." She takes the glass from me and flushes the toilet, cleaning the bathroom up a bit before taking me upstairs.

Once upstairs she takes me to my bathroom, gently placing me on the floor as she turns on the shower.

"Cold showers always help when you're drunk." She helps me out of my clothes and helps me in, "I'm going to find you some clothes, stay in there." She heads into my room, leaving me alone in the bathroom. I lay on the bottom of the tub letting the water hit my back. Breathe in... breathe out... in... and out...

"Alice? Alice? Come on, wake up. You can sleep in bed." I look up to see Dormouse standing there with a towel in hand. I slowly sit up, my head pounding. She wraps the towel around me and helps dry me off, dressing me like a doll afterwards. She helps me into bed and with that, I pass out.

I'm rudely awakened by a pounce on my bed, causing me to fly off in the other direction.

"Ow... god." I hold my head as I look up to see what monster would possibly do such a thing to me.

"Hello Alicee." Chessur purrs, peeking over the edge at me. I growl at him and he just smirks, "Feisty fellow."

"That is NOT how you wake anyone up!" I bellow, holding my head.

"Awe, you hit your head, want me to kiss it better?" before I have any time to protest, he leans down and kisses my forehead gently. It was gentle and soft, something I didn't expect from someone so... rigid, "so I see Dormouse got you home, safe and sound."

"Mmm... don't talk so loud." I hide my face in my arms, groaning.

"You must've gotten really drunk." He smirks.

"Don't talk so loud!"

"Sorry." He whispers.

"Thank you." I mumble as I curl up in a ball, "Can you get those pills off the desk?" He gets up and makes his way over to my desk, searching through all my stuff, trying to find the tiny bottle. Once he's found it, he hands it to me, where I pop 2 Motrin, swallowing them dry.

"What are they?" he whispers as he settles back on the bed.

"Pain killers." I state matter-of-factly.

"What for?" He questions, still utterly confused.

"The massive headache you're giving me." I glare up at him, only now noticing how bright the room is.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He teases, as I cringe away from the light.

"Close the blinds." I say as I cover my face.

"What do you say?"

"PLEASE!" I hiss at him. He holds his hands up in surrender and goes over and shuts the blinds, "Thank you."

"Welcome Cranky-Pants." He smiles teasingly. I narrow my eyes at him.

"…Gimme that bottle again if you plan on staying." I say, as I slowly sit up, my head spinning in circles. I lean against the bed, closing my eyes.

"Why?" he hands me the bottle again. I take out two more pills and swallow them dry too.

"You give me a headache enough as is."

"You like it." Chessur purrs as I glare at him again. Will this guy ever step off?

I slowly stand up, steadying myself with the bed, "Shit Alice, how drunk did you get?" Chessur hurries over, slipping his hands on my hips to hold me in place.

"Apparently very." I lean my head against his chest, trying to make the spinning stop. He stiffens momentarily, before easing into my touch, "Hey, what did you say to Reggie to piss him off so much?" I look up at him, his teal eyes twinkling oddly.

"You remember that?" He looks down at me, a bit shocked.

"I may have been very drunk, but my memory stays intact, no matter what intoxication." I pull away from him, trying to walk over to my desk. I sway a bit, but I make it over without falling.

"Intoxication? What else have you done?" His eyes sparkle with curiosity, as he comes over and perches on the edge of the desk, thoroughly intrigued.

"A girl never reveals their secrets." I smirk at him, searching my desk for my phone.

"Just like their age?"

"You've been taught well." I look over at him, giving him an approving look before going back to searching for my phone, "Hey, have you seen my phone?"

"No, why?"

"I need to make sure Charles is okay. It's a sort of ritual after a night like the last."

"Oh, so you do this quite often?"

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to tell you?"

"Can't stop a man from trying." He smiles widely and I can't help but laugh, "See? You enjoy having me around."

"Oh shut up and help me look for my phone."

"So demanding and empowering, I like it."

"Phone. Now." I hiss as I search under the bed.

"Ohh… lacy black, sexy." He hisses, holding up one of my bras. I hurry over and snatch it from him.

"This is not an excuse to go through my underwear drawer." I push him away from it, and he chuckles.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He mumbles under his breath. I give him a glare before turning back to my search.

After an hour of tearing the entire house apart, my phone is officially lost. I checked everywhere I had gone last night and even in places it'd never be.

"Shit. Shit, shit!" I grumble, falling onto my bed in defeat.

"Hey, calm down, you'll get your phone back eventually." Chessur soothes, plopping down on my bed next to me, "Why don't you go make something to eat and I'll call Mally and see if it's in her car or something."

I sigh, before trudging downstairs and heading to the kitchen. I never lose my phone! How could I lose it now? Ugh, the consequences of getting drunk.

I slide my pop-tarts in the toaster when the door bell rings. Chessur must've got Mally to come over with my phone.

I rush to the door and wretch it open, "Mally you-" I look up to find Reggie looking down at me, with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure how you could mistake me for Mally." He smiles, enjoying my embarrassment.

"Oh, Reggie…Hello." I mange, mentally kicking myself for my stupidity.

"Hello Alice, I thought you might be looking for this?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out my phone, "It's been going off like crazy for the past hour, so I thought it'd be important to get it back to you as soon as possible."

I smiles widely, feeling like Chessur, before taking my phone from his hands, "Thank you. I've been tearing this place apart for the past hour looking for it." I slide past my home screen to see a list of messages, all from Charles.

"God I feel like shit. I woke up in host guy's bed…"

"And now I spent the last two hours heaving into a toilet."

"Was this really worth it?"

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Alice?"

"God, please answer me!"

"If you're dead I'll shoot you myself."

"Wait… that doesn't make sense…"

"You better be alive and well!"

"ALICE!"

"I'LL COME OVER AND DUMP WATER ON YOUR HEAD!"

I smile and text Charles back, "I'm fine Charles, I just lost my phone. Mally took me home and took care of me."

I look back up, realizing Reggie is still there, "Thanks again for finding my phone, where'd you find it anyways?"

"It actually slipped out of your pocket when Mally was getting ready to take you home. I grabbed it, in hope of an excuse to come talk to you." I blush as a slight grin appears on my face.

"Oh? And why's that?" I lean against the door frame, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He replies with a smirk.

"Enlighten me."

"Well I was hoping to ask if you like to go out with me sometime. Get some coffee, share a muffin, you know, usual teen date things."

"I'm far from the usual though."

"Just the way I like 'em." He replies with a smirk, "So do you have something in mind?" He replies, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I think I have an idea…Give me a minute to grab a few things." I turn to leave before feeling incredibly rude for leaving him outside, "You can come in you know." I shout over my shoulder as I head back upstairs, where I find Chessur. Going though my stuff. Again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Going through your stuff again, after you explicitly asked me not to." He smiles cheekily.

"You just don't listen, do you?" I walk over to him and snatch my journal out of his hand, placing it back on my desk.

"In one ear, out the other."

"I should've known." I retort shaking my head as I search around my room for bag, beginning to shove things inside, and grabbing my two boards.

"Where are you going?" Chessur questions as he watches me run around the room like a mad man.

"Out." I sit down on the bed, lacing up my converse.

"But, I thought…"

"Thought what?" I look over at him.

"We could… you know, hang out or something." I stopped in the middle of tying my shoe and stare at him. He wants to hang out? Like… hang out or go on a date?

My mind goes racing thinking of going on a date with him. How odd we'd look together, but how cute it'd be at the same time. How strong his arms would be around me. How I'd have to tip-toe to kiss him. How soft his kisses are… I shake my head in horror. I'm going on a date, DATE, with Reggie. Why would I possibly be thinking of Chessur like this?

"Um, when I get back we can."

"Alright, I'll meet you up here tonight then?" He replies, trying to hide a smile.

"Sure." I offer a quick smile before heading out the door, closing it behind me. I take the stairs two at a time, finding Reggie examining some pictures on the wall.

"They're all of you."

"The pictures?"

"Ya, why aren't there any pictures of your sister, father, or even your mother?"

"My mom doesn't like being in pictures and she doesn't like old pictures of the family around because it reminds her of a bad time."

"Oh…"

"Ya…so you ready to go?" I smile, holding my long board out to him, "You know how to skate, right?"


	7. A Date with Reggie

-Chapter 7-

I was having an absolute blast with Reggie. We used my two long boards, a simple oak with 'blood stains' on it and black-and-white checkered one covered in stickers, to ride all around town. We started by going to my favorite coffee shop, where we got frappes and sat and talked. He was constantly asking me questions about my life, and in turn I asked about his. It may be his second time getting to know me, but getting to know him for the first time was… amazing. He dabbles in tailoring and hat-making. He's pretty artistic, but sucks at writing. His favorite color is dark green and he hates cats. But the best part was watching him talk. He was animate with his hands, his voice was smooth and flowing, and his eyes never once left mine. It was almost… enticing just to listen to him. I feel like I could listen to him for days on end and never get bored of it.

Anyways, by the time I had finally looked away from him I realized it was dark. Shit, time went by fast.

"Shit, we should probably leave. The shop closes soon." I say, looking back up at him.

"Oh alright, so now what?" He questions as he grabs one of my boards and heads to the door.

"You'll see." I give him a devious smile, picking up my packed bag, dropping my board on the street and riding away.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard him call from behind me as I turn down the next street.

"Catch me if you can!" I shout back, speeding up and maneuvering around cars and people. I could hear his wheels growing closer when I took a sharp left following the train tracks. I look back just in time to see him heading straight, head whipping around to look at me in utter annoyance. I stifle a laugh and head down the road, coasting up to the gravel. I pick up my board and walk along the rail track, one foot in front of the other.

By the time he's caught up to me, I'm a good few yards from the turn.

"Took you long enough." I state sarcastically.

"I didn't think you were going to turn on me. Took me awhile to get the board turned around and figure out where you went." He says, slightly out of breath, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Just up there." I reply, pointing to a dark tunnel up ahead.

"Are we supposed to be here?"

"Nope." I look back at him and smile, earning me a smirk.

"So, Alice…." He begins, holding out his hand for me to hold, which I gladly take, as I balance on the railroad beam, "What could we possibly be doing in a train tunnel?"

I look over at him, caught by his playful and curious eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but no words form. I, quite literally, am left with no words. My mind races but my lips stay parted, unmoving. My eyes stay focused on his, just barely catching a smirk rising on his mouth.

"Have I left you speechless?" He teases, looking bemused.

"Pfft… N-no…" I stutter out, causing him to laugh. I stop and turn to him, crossing my arms, "You have no such effect on me." I say with a confidence that can only be defined as some ounce of courage I didn't even know I had.

"Is that so?" He replies smoothly, gently tugging me to him so I'm leaning against him. Even on the track, he's still a few inches taller than me. My breath cuts short as I look up at him, his eyes flickering to my lips. He slowly leans closer, his nose running against mine as he mumbles against my cheek, "No effect, huh?"

I huff and pull away, "We're almost to our destination." I reply in the most level voice I can. I hear him chuckle softly as he follows me on.

We reach the opening of the tunnel, which is nothing but pitch black.

"Uh…Alice?" He asks uncertainly.

"What? Scared of the dark?" I tease. Ya, that's right! Two people can play at this game.

"No, but I don't know where I'm going. I don't want to trip and fall or something."

I smirk and hold out my hand, "Well I know where I'm going. I'll lead you. You just got to trust me. Can you do that?" I raise an eyebrow, waiting what felt like forever for him to grab my hand and intertwine our fingers together.

"I trust you." He whispers, as I tug him into the darkness.

I take slow but deliberate steps, the sound of our shoes on the tracks filling the tunnel. I can feel his hand tightening around mine and I smile. His hand fits into mine so perfectly. It's as if… oh stop Alice, don't get ahead of yourself.

I follow the bend that I know the tunnel takes as I hear behind me, "What if a train comes through here?"

"This tunnel has been abandoned for years, we'll be fine. Here, this way." I turn to the left, and shove the metal door open, dull red lights lighting the concrete walls and floor.

"If you wanted to pick a place to make out I would've gone for something more-"He stops dead sentence. I look back to see Reggie gawking at the walls, which are covered in graffiti. I smile, I chose well.

"Come on, Reggie, this is just the start of it. You'll love it where I'm taking you." I tug him along, heading down the stairs in the far left hand corner. Our shoes rattle against the metal stairs as the cans in my bag make a familiar "ting" noise.

I shove the next massive door open at the end of the stairs, dim flickering white light shining through. I pull the door shut behind us as Reggie immediately heads up to the walls, staring in awe at some of the work.

"This is…"

"Now this leaves a person speechless." I smile cheekily at him, and he smiles sweetly, "Want to try?" He looks at me in confusion as I drop my bag on the floor, pulling out some spray cans. His eyes light up with delight as he grabs the green can from me.

I snatch the black one and run down the tunnel until I find a nice open space. I can hear Reggie's footsteps following closely behind. I stare at the wall for a moment before writing Reggie's name in funky block letters. I turn to see him smile and walk up to the wall, sticking his tongue out cutely as he learns how to work the can. I peek over to see him one-upping me with his fancy calligraphy.

"Show off!" I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles.

"Hold on, I'm not done." He hurries back down the hall and grabs the backpack and a board, riding the other one back down to where we are, "You had a blue in here somewhere." He ruffles through the backpack until he finds the blue and goes back up to the wall.

I sigh and sit down on my board, and tug the backpack over to me, reaching into the front pocket and grabbing a pack of cigarettes. I ruffle through the bag, looking for my lighter, but no luck, "Shit."

"What?" He looks back at me, to see me with a cigarette in my mouth, "Forgot your lighter?"

"Unfortunately." He comes back over to where I am and tugs a lighter out of his skinny jeans. I smile happily as he flicks the lighter and my smoke lights up. I take a long drag before passing it to him and grabbing another.

"Let me light that for you." He mumbles, cigarette in between his lips. He leans down and carefully places his cigarette butt on mine. I inhale and the butt lights.

"Thanks." I reply, taking a drag, "So you have cigarettes in Wonderland?"

"Yes, we aren't completely cut off from Earth." He chuckles softly, as he goes back to spray painting.

"Tell me about Wonderland." I take another drag, resting my elbows on my knees.

"It's very… similar, but so different at the same time." He stops and puts his finger to his chin, pondering, "I'm not sure how to explain it, honestly."

"Well do they have stores?" I question as he takes a hit.

"Yes and no. We don't have department stores, everything is family owned. For example, my family's trade is tailoring and hat-making. We aren't the only people that specialize in the trade, but we are known for that specifically."

"Who all works in your family?"

"Just my sister and me, she's known for her wedding dresses. They are quite beautiful."

"And you're known for…?"

"My hats. I love making hats, but I do make clothing for certain people. I actually make most of my friend's clothes."

"That's pretty cool, do you have a currency?"

"Yes." He chuckles as he drops his cigarette on the ground and steps on it, "We don't all use it though. A lot of us just trade goods."

"How old are you anyways?" I question as I scoot the board out from under me and lay out on my back, squishing my cigarette on the pavement.

"I'm technically 42, but we don't age the same way in Wonderland."

"How do you age?"

"We age through our childhood pretty normally, then slow to a stop before our 30's."

"So you guys never truly get old?"

"No, but being here is causing me to age."

"So does that mean that when, if I ever go to Wonderland, I won't age?"

"Yes."

"Dude that's awesome!" I earn a hearty laugh in reply. He comes back a grabs another few cans before going back to the wall, "Well what about entertainment? Do you have movie theatres or skate parks?"

"They are hard to come by. They're only really found in towns, but even at that there's very few. Most people live in the suburbs or rural areas."

"Where do you live?"

"In the forest, but it's close enough to most of my friends that I'm content."

"Lighter?" I ask as I tug another cigarette out of my pack. He tosses it to me and I catch it, lighting it, and laying back down, "What's your house like?"

"It's small, but big enough for a family if I ever want one. I have nice big front yard, but just a forest for a back yard. Most parties are held at my house, actually."

"Is that so? Why's that?"

"Mainly there are enough places for people to crash and enough private rooms for people to have some fun." He looks back and winks at me.

"How much fun have you had?" I raise my eyebrows at him and giggle softly.

"More than I'd care to admit to." He says, sighing loudly.

"Well I won't tell anyone." I sit up and give him a reassuring smile.

"But I don't want you to know. I'm ashamed of what I was, and I'm still trying to make myself better to this day."

"What are you talking about?" I look up, giving him a confused look.

"Nothing, Alice." He glances back at me, before moving away from the wall, "What do you think?" I turn my attention back to the wall, and gasp in shock.

He had spray-painted me on the wall. Well, sort of me. I recognize the picture, as if it was a memory…

_"__Alice?" Reggie asks, looking around the room for me, "Alice, where have you gone?!" he hisses, quite obviously getting annoyed. A child's giggle sounds, and he looks around frantically._

_"__Alice, this isn't funny. I need that hat back!" Reggie partly yells. I laugh more as I hurry from under the bed and out of the room._

_"__It's mine now!" I shout as I run down the hall and down the stairs. I can hear footsteps growing louder as a pair of arms snake around my waist. I hold the hat out in front of me, trying to keep it as far from Reggie as possible._

_"__Alice!" He hisses, reaching for the hat, causing me to giggle, "Give it back!" He snatches it out of my hand and holds it above his head, causing the younger me to cry, "Oh, Alice, hunny…" He soothes, putting the hat back on his head and running his thumb under my eyes to catch the tears, "This hat means a lot to me, it is my father's. I don't have much of his anymore. Please don't take this personally. Hey how about I make you a new bow for your gorgeous hair?" He offers a smile, as he brushing my hair out of my face._

_"__Can it be blue to match my dress?" I question, letting out a loud sniff._

_"__Of course, dearest." He smiles widely, and I smile in return, heading off in the direction of his work room._

"Alice? Alice?" I snap out of the flashback and look up at Reggie. He's smiling widely, "You remember that day, don't you?" He questions excitedly.

"I-I guess… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" He questions, eyebrows furrowing together.

"It's hard to explain…" I begin but he nods for me to go on. I sigh, better now than never, "I have these… memories of the past, but they are completely new to me. I don't even remember them happening until they slip their way out. It's getting annoying, honestly. You guys all seemed to mean so much to me, yet I can't even remember it all. What even happened?" I ramble on, until Reggie puts his hand on my leg.

"Cricket, calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this." I sit up to practically collide with Reggie's face.

"C-cricket?" I mutter confused and he smiles, pushing a few strands of hair aside.

"That was my nick name for you…" He mutters, obviously reminiscing on the past.

"I like it." I mumble, looking up into his eyes.

"You always did." His eyes flicker down to my lips and back up into my eyes. He begins to lean in when we hear a noise.

"Oye! What are you doing here?" We're startled apart to see a police officer a few yards away.

"Shit…" I hiss and pack everything as fast as possible, "We need to go. Now."

"What? Why?"

"I told you, this is illegal!" I whisper at him and slip my bag onto my back, riding away as fast as possible on my board. Reggie quickly follows suit.

"Hey! Get back here!" The police officer yells, but can't keep up. We make our way back upstairs and back into the starlight, riding back to my house.

I can't help but laugh, "That was a close call." I shout behind me at Reggie, I can hear Reggie chuckling too.

"That was… exhilarating!" He calls back, finally catching up to me.

"Have you never done something like that before?"

"I have, but it's been a long time."

"You'll have to tell me about your adventures sometime!"

"And you must tell me yours." I look over and smile.

"Deal." We ride the rest of the way to my house in silence, but it was quite evident that we were stealing glances at each other the whole way home.

Once we turn onto my street, I see my mom's car parked out front. Shit, do I really want him to meet her yet? I give a wary glance Reggie's way.

"My mom is home…" He smiles reassuringly.

"It's been awhile since I've talked to her…" But upon heading up the drive way, Reggie catches sight of my mom and yanks me back, hiding behind the car.

"What is she doing here?!" Reggie hisses, peeking up behind the car.

"What do you mean? That's my mom." Reggie's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"That's not your mom Alice, that's the Red Queen." Reggie states.


	8. Trip to Wonderland

-Chapter 8-

"Who's the Red Queen?" I say, trying to get back up, but Reggie tugs me back down.

"A horrible monster… Look, I don't have the time to explain this; I need to get you out of here, pronto." He mumbles, peeking over the car again and tugging me back behind the house.

"By get out of here, you mean..?"

"I'm taking you back to Wonderland. You're far safer there than you are living with her. We were trying to wait until you remembered, but it seems it's not coming back fast enough. Maybe Abbi can speed up the process." He whispers, looking around carefully.

"Abbi?"

"Yes, Absolem. Now shush." He hisses at me, pulling out an old slide phone; he begins to type quickly on there before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bottle, "Take a sip of this." He says, handing it over to me.

"What's this?" I question, without thinking. The liquid is an odd color, with a small tag that says 'Drink Me' on it. Oh, it's the shrinking potion! I pop the cork out and take a sip and handing it back to Reggie. He downs the rest of the potion and puts it back in his pocket. That's when everything starts growing. I look around in amazement. I've had dreams about this, but now that it's happening, it seems so unreal. I don't have much time to gawk before Reggie is tugging me by the hand through the back yard.

"What about the others?"

"I already told them. They'll meet us back at my place in a few hours." Reggie says as we make it to my old playhouse. But instead of it feeling tiny, like before, it feels a little big.

"How are we getting there?"

"Through here." Reggie says, opening the fridge door. I lean in to take a closer look. It's empty and missing a bottom. It's just a big, black abyss.

"That doesn't look very sa-!" I start to say when he pushes me into the fridge. I scream as I start falling down the pitch black hole. This is worse then I ever thought was imaginable. I can't tell up from down or left from right, or even up from left or down from right. It's truly horrifying. I scream louder and shut my eyes until I feel arms wrapping around my waist.

"It's okay, Cricket. Stop screaming, just hold onto me. It will be over in a minute." I don't need to be told twice. I quickly slip my arms around his neck and cling tightly to him. I can faintly smell a sweet tea, a peach I presume. I inhale the scent deeply and it instantly calms me. The arms around my waist immediately stiffen, but instead of letting go, hold onto me tighter. My heart beat picks up as his breath hits my neck.

"Cricket, you can let go. We're here." I can feel him chuckling and let go, slightly embarrassed by my behavior. I slap him across the cheek, and glare at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I hiss at him.

"Well you wouldn't have jumped if I asked you to, so I made the process easier." He smiles sheepishly.

"That still wasn't nice." I cross my arms, nicely displaying a pout on my lips.

"I'm sorry Cricket, but we have to keep moving. I'm not sure if the Red Queen saw you with me, but we can't take any chances. Come on!" Reggie grabs my hand and tugs me down the hall. I finally take the time to look around, frowning at what I see. It looks familiar, but so far from the same. I think it's the corridor of doors though. They are all different shapes and sizes, like in my dreams, but very worn. Many of the doors were splintering and cracking in half. The floor is covered in dirt and dust and the ceiling is covered in cobwebs. This place looks like it came straight out of a horror movie. Doesn't that just make me feel real safe!

Hmm… I wonder what all the other doors lead to.

"Thank god I kept the key. Now where is it?" Reggie says, patting himself down, until he pulls out an old silver key. We hurry over to the withered and ripped curtain and push it aside, revealing the door, or what's left of it. He unlocks it and we head through.

As we go through, well, let's just say it's not what I expected. I was expecting to see a huge, beautiful forest with a dirt trail going through it. With some sort of checkered dirt pattern, like it was in my dreams, or flashbacks, whatever you want to call them. But instead I feel like I'm staring at an after-apocalyptic scene. The nicely patterned dirt, now a jumbled mess, dark red speckles here and there. The trees are no longer baring leaves, and some are stained black, as if they'd been burned. The big mushrooms I remember being so bright and colorful are now drenched in filth. But Reggie keeps dragging me along as I take in everything.

"Reggie… What happened here?" I mutter out, still gawking, "This isn't the Wonderland I remember…"

"A lot has changed since you've been gone." He says in a hushed voice.

He finally stops and turns around by a huge tree unexpectedly, making me run into him. I put my hands up quickly so I don't knock him over, or fall over myself. That's when I feel his toned abs. Oh damn! He has abs! Before my thoughts could drift onto what Reggie looks like underneath his concealing clothes, he holds a small piece of cake in front of me. "Take a SMALL bite. It's going to take forever to walk there when we're this size." I take a small bite and start to grow again. The mushrooms don't look as big but still reach up to my waist. I look back at Reggie and he's back to normal size too.

"Welcome to Wonderland." He smiles as he waves his hands around indicating this as 'Wonderland'. "Aaaaand…time to go. I'll show you around later; now, we got to get you your memory." He pulls me once again and heads further into the forest. The scenery changes from the archway to some dark flowers. They still reach over my head even though we're normal size, what I think normal size is at least, and are they… talking?

"Hatter! Are you back for more singing lessons?" A reddish-brown rose calls sweetly to him.

"Sorry Rosie, but I'm taking Alice to Abbi. Now we really must-"

"Oh, Alice this and Alice that! Can't you get over her?! Just let Chessur have her! He wanted her far before you wanted her!" A dusty-white daisy yells. Wanted… me? Are they serious? I look over and his face is red as if embarrassed but he's giving the flower a dirty look.

"Chessur would treat her badly!" he argues back.

"…wanted…me?" I give the flower a confused look. As if I'm not already confused as to why I'm talking to a group of flowers…

The flowers all give me confused looks before some begin to gasp and laughing at me. Reggie protectively pushes me behind him.

"This is Alice?" One of the other flowers says in astonishment.

"Leave her alone!" Reggie growls. One of the flowers behind me picks me up by the waist with their leaf and pulls me closer to their face. I notice it's the same dusty-white daisy that obviously has a thing for Reggie.

"Oh hasn't she changed a lot!" The white daisy says, looking me over. I look myself over. I'm wearing a low-cut, black tank top, skinny jeans with a few rips, and black converse. My dyed-black hair is up in a messy bun.

"I distinctly remember her saying she HATED pants! I'll fix that!" All the flowers but one, start laughing as she starts tugging at my pants. I squirm, trying to make her stop.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Reggie hisses and he pulls out a knife. He slices the flower in half at the stem. The daisy is shocked and quite notably hurt. I scream as I fall, the flower still having a firm hold on me.

"Let. Her. Go!" Reggie growls as he comes to where I've fallen. The dusty-white daisy immediately lets go, scared of this side of Reggie.

"Thank you." He holds out his hand to me. I take it gratefully. He pulls me up and stands possessively close to me.

"If anyone else dares to mess with Alice, I'll do worse. This is my final warning." He shouts out, turning and giving them all a look that could kill. He grabs my hand and starts walking away.

"Good-bye, Reginald." The dirty purple flower that didn't laugh says.

"Bye Violet." He tries to say sweetly, but you can still tell he's agitated. His tone to her makes me sort of jealous… What the heck?! She's a flower… he couldn't possibly have dated her… right?

Reggie starts into a sprint, still holding my hand. I follow behind him but loosen my grip on his hand. Does he like her?

The scenery changes into a mushroom field and I start panting. I look over at Reggie and he looks perfectly fine. I sigh, trying to keep up, but I let go of his hand and halt to a stop. I bend over and put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Reggie… Can't we… Stop?" I pant and look up at him hopefully.

"Grown weaker now, haven't we?" He swoops me up, bridal style, and keeps on jogging. God do I feel weak now, but I guess if you're only real transportation here is walking, you get used to it. "We're almost there." I rest my head into the crook of his neck again and inhale more of his sweet scent. He's so damn intoxicating…

He slows to a stop, and places me on the ground, "Stay quiet Cricket, this is the fastest way to Abbi's but also the most dangerous. That's the Red Queen's castle." He points to the castle just ahead, guarded heavily with card-looking people.

The castle has a big stone wall surrounding it. It's made with Cassiterite and other darker stones, checkering the whole surface of the wall. At the ends of each side is a stone pedestal with a huge ruby heart on top. The castle itself was wonderfully made, looking a lot similar to the castles you see in Scotland. It is surprisingly clean, compared to the rest of Wonderland.

"Why is it so clean compared to the rest of Wonderland?" I guessed.

Reggie smiles meekly, "She's dominating Wonderland. Kind of like an anarchy. Anyways… follow behind me closely." He heads toward the gate guarded by the cards-warriors. He holds his hand up to stop and casually strolls in front of them.

"Well, hello 2 of Hearts and 4 of Hearts! Long time, no see." The cards instantly share a look of fear, before staring blankly at Reggie. He strides closer toward them, until he's standing only a foot away. The cards cross their scythes in front of the gates.

"The queen has strict orders not to let you through." the 4 of Hearts sternly says.

"Aw, but I came to give her some new hats." He coos out. He pulls out a dagger from his belt and gives them a wicked smile; a look that can only be defined as sheer insanity.

With one swift movement, he slices off the 2 of hearts' head and stabs the 4 of hearts in the heart, leaving the knife in him. He leans down in the dirt by their bodies. I walk over to him carefully and look over him to see what he's doing. In the cards' blood he wrote:

Curtsey of Reginald L. Theophilus III

The card's eyes bug out as he sees me, "Alice is…"

He pulls the knife out of him restabs him in the chest, before pulling the blade out and pocketing it.

A smirk plays along my lips. That was… kind of hot. I raise an eyebrow at him, "That all you can do?" Reggie's look of nervousness fades quickly as he smiles widely. Did he think I'd be scared of him?

"No, but I didn't want to show off too much." He strides over to the gate and opens it with his bloody hands, "You coming?"

I walk around the pretty blood-artwork and make my way over to Reggie. He slips between the wall and the tall bushes, crouching a little, so he's out of sight. I follow suit, not having to crouch as much, considering how much shorter than him I am.

Together, we make our way quietly and slowly around the perimeter until we reach the back of the fenced off area.

"Over here." Reggie whispers, motioning to a certain part of the wall. My eyebrows furrow together, trying to figure out what he's asking me to do until I notice the niches made in the wall. He wants me to climb over it. I look up and groan. The wall is at least 10 feet tall.

"There's no way I can climb that."

"Just watch me. It's not hard, promise." He gives me a reassuring smile and heads over to the wall, making his way up slowly. When he reaches the top, he slides off the edge and falls with a thump on the other side.

"Shit! Are you alright?!" I call over, leaning close to the wall to hear him.

"I'm fine," I can hear him chuckling softly. I bet he's even shaking his head too, "Come on over, Cricket."

I sigh and stare up the wall. I can do this. My dad always said: Think of 6 impossible things before breakfast. Well, it's by far passed breakfast, but I can still think of 6 impossible things.

My Wonderland is by far real.

Flowers can talk.

Cats smile, and quite widely.

Ah, fuck it! I can climb this bitch! I put my hands on the stone, and slowly, very slowly might I add, make my way up the wall. I sit at the top and smile widely. Yea buddy! I look down to see Reggie standing there, smiling.

"I told you you could do it!" He calls up to me.

"How do I get down?"

"Jump! I'll catch you!" With all fucks given long since gone, I shove off the wall and fall safely into Reggie's arms. That's when we hear it.

"A GIRL JUST JUMPED OVER THE WALL. GET HER!" a loud male's voice yells.

"Shit!" Reggie mumbles under his breath before grabbing me and yanking me down the path. We start by running, but break into a sprint. I look back occasionally, barely catching glimpses of men dressed like the cards coming after us.

My legs feel like they're about to fall off by the time we think the coast is clear. I collapse on the ground, panting heavily. Man, do I need to get in shape.

"Come on Cricket, we have to keep moving." He tries to pull me up, but I refuse to move. He sighs, "Fine, have it your way." He leans down and picks me up, heading down the path once again.

"Are we there yet?" I whine, earning me a chuckle.

"We're close."

"How close?"

"Where has your patience gone?"

"I've never been patient." We both break into laughter.

"I know."

"Hey Reggie?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What did the flowers mean when they said you wanted me?"

"Err…Hey look! It's Abbi's house." He gently sets me down on the ground, thoroughly happy with his timing. Oh don't you worry Reggie, I'll get it out of you eventually.

Reggie doesn't even bother to knock, he just opens the door and walks in. I hesitantly follow after him.

"Hello Abbi, it's wonderful to see you again. I know, I know, I don't come here often enough but please help Alice. She still hasn't gotten her memory back and she was living with the red queen." He trails off as the 'Abbi' person turns around. Abbi has messy, shaggy, black hair with two thick streaks of pale rainbow stripes near his face, purple antennas, and intriguing purple eyes. Caterpillar is wearing a long, black, off-the-shoulder sweater with pale rainbow-striped tights and pale purple converse. I can also faintly see the tinted purple wings on her back. She has a very lean and straight figure for a girl.

"Nice to meet you Miss" I say politely but only get laughed at by Reggie.

"Oh dear, you have really lost your memory…" My eyes grow wide at the deep, manly voice that comes out of the Caterpillar. He's a guy?! I look down to hide my blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" I stutter out quickly.

"It's quite alright. Come in and sit down." He walks into another room and I follow him in. It seems very small but very homey too. Not to mention girly… Abbi quickly turns around, stopping Reggie from coming in.

"Stay out here Reggie." Caterpillar gently pushes Reggie into a chair in the living room.

"What? Why?! I just got her back! Please let m-"I can see Reggie's face turn into panic and concern as he's cut off by Caterpillar shutting the door in his face and locking it. Doesn't that just make me feel so safe!

"We haven't formally met yet… or that I remember… I'm Alice…" I say quietly, still embarrassed I thought he was a girl. How could I not tell he was a guy? I mean, he's very lean and quite angular with absolutely no curves.

"My name is Absolem but call me Abbi."

"Abbi..?" Is he gay or something?

"I know your next question, and yes I am. Now please, stop with the questions so I can get you fixed up." I shut up quickly and lie down on the couch and close my eyes as he asks.

"This'll hurt, sorry…" He says quickly as he puts a hot fluid into my mouth. I swallow. I soon begin to scream as the fluid burns my throat and stomach. I faintly hear the door breaking open as I pass out.


	9. Visit to Abbi's

-Chapter 9-

"Please remember Cricket…" the familiar voice whispers. A pair of lips touch my forehead softly. The mouth stays firmly against my forehead for a few minutes before pulling away. As the lips recede, I lean forward, hoping to make them stay, but a sudden shot of pain goes through my head. I groan and curl up, holding my head in my hands.

"Cricket?" I try to open my eyes but it's too bright. I groan and hide my head deeper in my hands.

"Turn off the lights, Abbi." Reggie asks.

"Don't order me around!"

"Shut it!" I hear a switch flip and I open my eyes and glance around the room. I see Reggie sitting on the couch with me, his face full of concern and hope. Why is he so concerned? I look over and see Abbi looking hopeful too.

"Do you remember anything, Cricket?" Reggie asks.

"Um… I remember you dragging me here…" I manage to say.

"Where's here?" Abbi questions, coming over to where I am and feeling my forehead.

"Wonderland."

"That's a good sign." Abbi gives me a reassuring smile.

"But do you remember your childhood? Do you remember Wonderland?" I think hard. The only things I remember were from my dreams. I shake my head slowly, and regret it the moment I did. I groan loudly and put my hands back up to my head. Reggie gets up and runs his hands through his hair, looking quite frustrated. He pushes Abbi against the wall roughly.

"Why can't you help her?!" Reggie voice is harsh towards Abbi. Abbi looks pretty miffed at Reggie in the moment of the heat, but then his eyes soften as Reggie leans his head down on Abbi's shoulder.

"I tried Reggie. I don't think there's anything else I can do…" Abbi says soothingly, running a hand on Reggie's arms.

"… I want my Alice back…" His voice sounds so fragile and shaky. He looks back up at Abbi quickly before glancing at me. That's when I notice a single tear streaming down his face. Reggie quickly leaves the room. I guess he doesn't like being emotional in front of others. I look back at Abbi, who looks completely shocked.

"He's… crying." I mutter, stating the obvious.

"I know…" Abbi mumbles, going over to a big cabinet and opening it. It's filled with tons of bottles and vials. He grabs one of the top and hands it to me, "Drink this."

"Is that normal?" I drink the liquid and my headache begins to dissipate.

"I've only seen him cry one other time in his life and that's when you had to leave." Abbi looks at me with sympathy.

"Why'd I have to leave?" I question, sitting up.

"I'd rather him tell you Sweetie. Do you really not remember your childhood with us?" I simply nod, "Hey, how about you tell me what you remember. It may help you jog your memory as well as help me figure out if there's anything else I can try to help you."

"Um… I remember being told I use to talk about it when I was younger. Then a little while after my dad… died… I stopped. It came back a month or so ago. The first I'd had I'd written for my paper in English. It was about me falling down the rabbit hole." Abbi smiled and nodded for me to go on.

"The next was a tea party, with everyone there. Reggie, Dormouse, White Rabbit, March Hare, and Chessur… Then um…I met Chessur again. We played hide in seek, which wasn't very fair if you ask me." I laugh a little, reminiscing on that memory. Abbi motions for me to go on.

"Then I was trying on a dress Reggie made and hugging him… Um… then the long corridor with the key and the tiny door… Next was White Rabbit being late and me giving him a silver watch… Then cloud-watching with Reggie which turned into Chessur and Reggie fighting and leaving me absolutely confused." Abbi smiles as if remembering hearing the story before, "and erm… that's it." I say quickly, remembering leaving Reggie as he was saying something.

Abbi raises an eyebrow, "My God Alice, you're lying to me."

"Am not."

"Just tell me." Abbi sighs, giving me a knowing look, "It'll make things a lot easier in the long run."

I hesitate, before reluctantly giving in, "When I was leaving. I remember promising never to forget Wonderland and Reggie said he'd come back for me."

"You're missing quite a bit, but you seem to have a grasp on some o-"Abbi stops as there when a knock sounds from the front door. I look to see Reggie peeking through the curtains carefully.

"Will you please explain what's going on with him?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I'd love to tell you all about it. But I'll leave that to everyone else for I think the Red Queen has found you." He helps me stand, but I stumble and fall, still dizzy.

"Reggie! Get your butt in here!" Abbi whisper-yells. Reggie was there in an instant.

"It's the Red Knight with the cards. I think he found out about Alice." Reggie whispers.

"Get her out of here, I'll handle them." Reggie comes over to me and tries helping me stand but I'm still too dizzy and sick. He swings me over his shoulder and takes me toward the back door.

"Hurry Reggie! Good-luck!"

"You too. Hope to see you soon." Reggie quickly shuts the door behind him and starts into a sprint. I cling to him, looking around frantically, but luckily not seeing anyone else.

"Don't worry; we'll be there soon Cricket." I can feel his heart beating faster as he picks up speed. I just cling tightly to him as my head won't stop spinning.

_I'm awakened from my dreamless sleep by the too-bright sun hitting my eyelids. I look up and see a wonderful oak tree with beautiful green leaves filling up most of the branches. The sky is that perfect blue with puffy clouds and the sun is shining brightly, illuminating the land. _

_I sit up and look around. There's more oak trees spread across the bright green field of grass on the left and a stone walkway leading up to a pretty crème house in the background, on the right. Just in front of the house, there's a small table and chair set, broken and tossed about. I raise my eyebrow in question; what happened here?_

_I jump up quickly and head towards the table. The place is abandoned, chairs thrown to the floor and tea cups and pots shattered on the ground. It's as if everyone left in a big hurry. _

_I look up at the house and it suddenly it doesn't look as pretty as it did. It looks forgotten, maybe even trashed._

_The closer I get the more familiar it looks but I don't know why. I walk up the steps and the door is already ajar and the window is smashed. I carefully walk in and notice immediately that the place HAD been trashed. The couch cushions and pillows were tossed about, the chair's stuffing coming out and books covering the floor, pages ripped and folded. There's a fireplace and on the mantle are pictures, a few broken and smashed. I get a closer look and notice there's a family of four, a father, a mother, an older daughter, and a younger one. I recognize the man as my father. I don't really have any memories of him but I've seen enough pictures of him to know it's him. He has this dark brown hair, a little stubble of hair on his chin, and deep blue eyes like mine._

_The older girl must be Mathilda, my older sister. She's very beautiful, with her long, wavy golden locks, friendly brown eyes and cute little freckles covering her cheeks._

_The younger girl must be me. I had dirty blond hair and blue eyes like my father. I look so sweet but yet everyone called me crazy, yet I don't know why. The name didn't wear off for years after my dad died. But I still don't recognize the woman. She was not my mother but looked so much like Mathilda. I could see resemblance in them, even a little in me, but she's definitely not the woman I was living with after my dad died._

"Alice? Alice?! ALICE?!" Reggie says, shaking me, trying to wake me up. I groan and open my eyes slowly and look around. The room is huge. The walls are draped in different colors and textures of fabrics. Against one wall is a sewing machine on a glass table, a dark green stool along with it, and a long table beside it with a grid cutting board and tackle box. On the opposite wall there is a rack of clothes and some shelves holding bazillions of hats of all kinds. In one corner was a curtain made of stripes of different fabrics on a rod as a make-shift dressing room and the other corner was a doorway with drapes over it. I was lying on a worn-down couch next to that was another doorway.

I looked up at Reggie, "Ehhn... huh?" was all that came out. He smiled.

"You're awake…"

"It's kind of hard to stay asleep when someone is shaking me and screaming my name." I gave him a look. He woke me up while I was in the middle of figuring out who that lady in my family picture was. I've never seen her in my life… but she looked so much like me and Mathilda…

"Sorry… but you need a shower and some new clothes. Those ones are far past any fixing I could do." He looked at my ripped and dirty clothes. He was right, they were beyond repair.

"I guess you're right…"

"I know I am. Now go down the hall and last door on your right will be the bathroom. Take a shower. I'll bring you some clothes later." He helps me off the couch and pushes me down the hall gently. I stagger a bit before catching my balance. I turn around to protest but the door is slammed in my face.

Well then. I turn back around with a huff and head down the hall. I get to the bathroom and shut the door, stretching and yawning as I look around the small bathroom.

The bathroom is covered in green. Green curtains, green walls, green rug, and even matching green towels. I smirk; I should've known it'd all be green.

I sigh and strip down and get into the shower. The water starts off pretty cold, but warms up rather quickly. I look at the thousands of bottles in confusion. Which is which? I begin to pick them, settling on a strawberry body wash and hair combo. As I rinse the shampoo out of my hair, I hear the door creak open.

"Hello?"

"Reggie?" I said, startled, "GET OUT!"

"I'm just dropping off your clothes! Geez… I won't peek… much." He smirks and I watch him through the curtain putting the clothes on the sink counter. He then turns around and shakes the curtain, but doesn't pull it away.

"You better not! Or I'll make you wish you didn't!" I screech.

"I'm leaving geez!" I can see his shadow walking toward the door and hear it shut. I relax a little and finish the shower. I dry off and wrap towel around me and inspect the clothes he left me to wear. He first left me a lacy black bra and underwear set. I smirk; Really Reggie? I hope he doesn't plan on seeing this. I reluctantly pull them on and inspect myself in the mirror. And to my surprise, I look hot. The clothing he gave me fits far better than any Victoria's Secret store I've ever shopped in. I look back down and see that he left me a light blue, tight, mid-thigh dress with black straps that ran all the way down the front. It was laced in the back from the bottom of my back to the top of the dress and black lace for the trim. I tried pulling it on but it was impossible. I finally had to unlace the entire back just to slip it on. But now I couldn't lace it back up. I sigh and hold up the dress as I go back to the room I was in earlier?

"Reggie? Reggie?!" I look around franticly until I see him pop his head out from the back curtain area.

"Yes?"

"Lace me up." I turn my back to him to show him I needed help. I saw a look of lust cross his face as he walked up to me. I could feel his warms hands shaking as he tried lacing me back up. His fingers ran against my back a few times, giving me shivers from head to toe.

"Done." He took a step back and I turned around.

"Thanks." I looked up at him and catch him staring at me.

"Cricket…" He stepped closer and put his hand on my cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. He lowered his head so his lips were an inch away. I close my eyes and lean a little closer as well.

Just as our lips barely brush against each other's the doorbell rings. We jump away from each other.

"I uh… should get that…" He's gone within seconds and running down the stairs. I just stand there, dumb-founded, and thoroughly annoyed. Why can't I catch a break and actually get a kiss from him?!


End file.
